RWBY Hellsing
by Bfghunter2
Summary: Ruby Rose, last decendant of Alucard is attending Beacon. Salem doesn't stand a chance. RWBY/Hellsing abridged. RubyBlakeWeisse
1. Red like Bloodied roses

Red like bloodied roses

AN: Au of both Hellsing and RWBY will follow including a few changes.

Preferred name: Ruby Rose

Official Name: Ruby Rosaline Dracul

Titles: Red, Little Red riding hood, No-life Queen, Rubes, Bitch, The Beast, Vampire Queen

Hair color: Black and red

Eye color: crimson

Gender: Female? (How would one classify vampire and shadow incarnate when gender means nothing to a shape shifter?) Height: 5.4ft

Semblance: Speed, shadow manipulation, hypnosis (very mild), rapid regeneration, shape shifting, extremely limited flight

Weapon(s): Crescent Rose, Jackal

Specifics Crescent rose: Length : 6.5 Ft expanded (3ft for blade) 2.6ft when compacted to sniper form

Type: High caliber sniper scythe

Ammunition alternative to Dust: Anti freak, Anti material, high explosive yeild, incineratory blessed silver rounds made of melted crucifixes blessed by the pope himself and cured in holy water and blessed ice dust. (AKA overkill bullets)

Clip capacity: Average dust crystal: 27 shots, indeterminate when wielded by Ruby

Live ammunition: 8 shots per clip naturally, indeterminate when wielded by Ruby

Specifics: Jackal Length: 16 inches

Type: High caliber Anti freak hand cannon

Ammunition alternative to dust: 13mm Anti freak high explosive blessed silver rounds made of melted crucifixes blessed by the pope and cured in holy water.

Clip capacity: Dust: 1 shot actual, indeterminate when wielded by Ruby

Live ammunition: 6 shots, indeterminate when wielded by Ruby

Preferred name: Yang Xaio Long

Official Name: Yang Xaio Long

Titles: Yang, Miss Xaio Long, hot-head

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: violet, red when angered

Gender: Female

Height: 6ft

Semblance: Damage increases her power, pyroconesis, can turn into a bird.

Weapons: Ember Celia

Specifics: Length: 20cm roughly

Type: twin shotgun gauntlets

Ammunition alternative to dust:

12 gauge blessed silver rounds made of melted crucifixes blessed by the pope and cured in holy water

Capacity:

Adverage dust chrystal: 30 shots per gauntlet

Live ammunition: 12 shots per gauntlet

Chapter 1: Maybe red's like roses

Remnant was a chaotic world, a broken moon, 4 inhabitable cities, 2 main continents and a crap tonne of creatures known as Grimm. It wasn't always this way. Before Remnant was Earth, 7 continents, multiple inhabited cities, a whole moon and no Grimm. It did however play host to other creatures of darkness, Werewolves, Vampires and Ghouls being chief among them. All it took was a single vampire getting bored to go completely pear shaped. Someone had killed a rather important lady by the name of Sir Integra Hellsing, what followed was several centuries of horror wrought by a very bored pair of vampires by the names of Alucard and Seras.

It was 3495, more than 600 years since the end of the second reign of Dracula and the world has finally started to settle amidst the ruins and grimm. People forgot how things were before but some, they knew the truth about history, none more so than Ruby Rose.

Ruby was a short girl, black hair with red tips, startling red eyes which she hid behind orange glasses and a prechance for wearing red and carrying about a giant scythe sniper hybrid and an overkill hand cannon called Jackal. Currently she was minding her own business in a dust shop called Dust till Dawn. The word play and the irony wasn't lost on her. A dust shot that catered to the nocturnal beings of the world that was run by Jenkins, an elderly man who somehow ran almost all the small businesses in town, many just thought his semblance allowed him to multiply himself. Ruby however knew the truth, he was one of several identical brothers who just liked to troll the residents of Veil.

A tap on her shoulder drew her from her musings as she turned to see a man in all red clothing with a crowbar and pointing at his left ear. She removed her headphones allowing music to be heard for a few moments before she paused the song.

"Hand over your stuff" the goon demanded, pointing a crowbar at her face.

"Are you...robbing me?" Ruby asked, a grin stretched her face in amusement.

"Yes, what else does it look like?" He scoffed, never removing the crowbar.

Ruby grinned wider making the man take a step back as she lifted her hands and held her thumbs at right angles and framed her left eye. Circular runes appeared on the backs of her hands, glowing a faint green as her red eyes glowed through her glasses. "Release Control restriction level 9"

"Level what?" He asked blankly before screaming in fear as he was flung through several shelves and out the window, knocking over two more goons.

"Come on! Fight back, shoot me, stab me! Give me a hug!" Ruby taunted, her arms outstretched as she stalked towards the three standing thugs who were fumbeling with the mechashift functions of their weapons.

"R-really?" One thug asked as he shakily aimed his rifle/crowbar at her.

"Yep!" Ruby grinned before grabbing him and performing a perfect German suplex and slamming him face first into the ground. The other two brought their guns to bare and fired. The shots glanced off her aura shields and she sprung back up and lept at the one of the left, ripping his arm around to fire upon his fellow goon allowing them both to deplete their auras and knock each other out. A slow clap got her attention.

Standing by the door was a red haired man with a white suit, fedora and cane. "You truly were worth every lien weren't you?" He muttered sarcastically with a soft shake of his head while looking at the defeated goons. He then rolled his eyes and looked at Ruby who was now deploying her favorite weapon, Crescent rose in its scythe form. "Well red. It's been fun. Toodles!" With a deft move, he smashed a dust crystal against the ground making a bright flash as he fled.

"You all good?" Ruby asked Jenkins kindly who only nodded. "Call the police, I'll get him" she ordered as she burst out the door seeing the abandoned street. The sound of a heartbeat got her attention to the fleeing criminal who was using a zipline of all things to get onto the roof as he held onto a large burlap sack.

With a snarl she ran up the wall after him as he rushed for a approaching Bulkhead. She pulled the mechashift lever on the side of her baby causing the blade to split in two and fold up making a sniper rifle. She fired off a single shot, striking the criminal through the back of his knee with a spray of blood, bone and sinue.

"FUCKING BITCH!" He spat as he tumbled over.

"Give up or I might decide to shoot the other." Ruby snarled as her eyes flashed red. Normally friendly and placid Ruby was a very nice girl, that was until you tried to break the law or harm her family or her baby Crescent Rose. Then hell hath no fury like a vampiress scorned. A shot caught her off guard as a dust round tore through her throat, a woman in red robes was holding a smoking gun from the bulkhead as two thugs dragged the red haired crook onboard.

"Miss!" A worried voice called out in shock. Ruby turned, clutching at her mangled throat at the blonde and frankly busty woman who was rushing over, a riding crop in hand.

"Fighn" she gurgled, spitting up blood as the bulkhead pulled away. She brought crescent rose to bare as she removed her hand from how now healed throat, blood stained her fingers and neck. She spat out some blood with a growl. "Girls love snipers"

A shot akin to a small anti air cannon ripped through the air as the round struck the airship, ripping a hole through the cargo hold and right through the head of one of the goons as it pulled away, another shot rang out, the woman from before fired a shot, this time biforcating the barrel rendering the gun useless.

"YOU BISCUIT! NOBODY HURTS MY BABY!" Ruby shouted in anger and she shook her fist at the rapidly disappearing airship. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Are you alright?" The woman asked. Gaining the attention of Ruby who immediately became chipper and excitable again.

"OhmygohsahuntresscanIhaveanautographplease?" She pelted out with a large fanged smile.

It wasn't long before she found herself sitting in a dark interrogation room, her weapons and music player confiscated as she sat there moping. She could easily break out if she wanted but then she'd be in bigger trouble with Iscariot or whatever was left of Hellsing these days for being a vampire. She just hoped that the huntress she met before would keep it a secret.

Speaking of the blonde woman she just entered the room with a silver haired man with green eyes, glasses and a green suit leaning on a cane as he walked.

"You've caused quite a stir tonight miss rose." The woman started as she walked to stand in front of Ruby. "If it were upto me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back." Ruby smiled. " AND A SLAP ON THE WRIST!" Her point was emphasised by slamming her riding crop down onto the table. Ruby didn't even flinch, she had seen much scarier from her half sister. "However, that isn't upto me."

"Ruby Rosaline Dracul." The man stated simply making Ruby tense. Her true name wasn't public record, it wasn't in any records. "I honestly cannot say I'm surprised you take after your mother. Tell me, what is it you wish to do with immortality? Don't worry nobody but us will hear this."

"I wanna help people, to be a huntress like mum and help people." She grinned cheerfully.

"And your weapon, a Scythe, most impressive. Where'd you learn how to fight?" The man asked calmly.

"Sigil Academy." Ruby replied simply. It was common knowledge and publicly available due to the laws set out by the council that all combat schools had to have student rosters publically available to prevent fraud.

"Ah yes, I'm sure a certain dusty old crow would of helped you there." The man chuckled lightly.

"You know uncle Qrow?" Ruby blurted out as she lent forwards in her chair.

"Indeed I do. Tell me miss Rose do you know who I am." He asked.

"Oh I do alright." Ruby stated a bit more seriously. "You're that Judist priest who can't take the hint and stay dead. Alexander Anderson."

"Hello." He smiled happily. "I go by Ozpin now days. Tell me, how would you like a spot in Beacon academy?"

"More than anything." Ruby replied honestly. Anderson had been excommunicated from Iscariot centuries ago and while he was still a man of god was no longer as insane thanks to therapy he went through just after the end of Dracula's second reign.

"Tell you what, how would you like to join early?" Ozpin asked with a smile.

What?! But sir-" the woman began.

Ozpin just raised his hand. "It's okay Glynda."

"What's the catch?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"The catch is I want the grimm gone." Ozpin stated, dead seriously as he took a sip from a mug that just appeared from nowhere. "So, what do you say?"

Ruby grinned widely, her fangs glinting in the dim light. "When do I start?"


	2. chapter 2

RWBY Hellsing

Okay clearing a few things up. 1: Ruby isn't Alucard or Seras's daughter, Summer is. 2: Yes Glynda knows about Ozpin being once known as Alexander Anderson 3: Yes. Salem will need Vodka. 4: No Yang and Tailong arent vampires. They are human. 5: No, Weiss isn't a decendant of Hellsing, nor is Juan, Pyrrah, Ren or Blake just to preemptively nip those in the butt too.

Chapter 2:

Yang smiled as she looked out the window of the Bulkhead transport. She would be smiling due to the fact she was finally going to Becon academy, the first step in her plan to getting stronger and beating the shit out of her mum. Her thoughts on how many ways to beat her mum to death were interrupted by shouts of panic and multiple sounds of weapons being drawn. Spinning around she raised her gauntlets. It wasn't uncommon after all for the White Fang or Nevermore to attack airships these days. What she saw however made her chuckle. Her half sister Ruby was sitting atop the family grimm, Coffin, her hands up in mock surrender while the limbed furniture stood rigidly still on its six hands, it's single eye located on the lid swivvled about in panic.

"Whoa sis, why'd you bring Coffin here and not go straight to Becon?" Yang asked, elbowing and even outright shoving people aside as she made her way to her sister who still had a large amount of weapons trained on her.

"Yang!" Ruby wined with a pout. Her arms crossed over her chest ruffeling her red cloak which was pinned at her shoulders with inverted crucifixes. "I can't leave Coffin alone you know it gets upto all kinds of trouble with Zwei."

"Ruby. What I mean is why did you think brining it here was a good idea?" Yang sighed as she finally reached her sister, pulling her in for a noogie. "Probably gave half the people here a heart attack."

"Got that right." Groaned a blonde knight who was looking rather green and hunched over a trashcan.

"Why is she riding a grimm?" A snobby white haired girl in a fancy dress asked, a rapier kept firmly held in the direction of Coffin.

"Oh it's Coffin, he's kinda a family pet." Ruby shrugged getting confused and worried looks from many humans on board.

One however just squealed with glee. A orange haired teen wearing a short skirt and denim jacket with no sleeves rushed over, a large hammer strapped to her back. "OHMYOUHMYOUGOGRIMMRIDINGTO!" The girl pelted off in less than a second.

"NORA!" Groaned a black with pink stripe haired teen wearing Chinese garbs as he dragged the girl back." We don't ride other people's pets especially if they're grimm."

"Aww pooh." The ginger pouted with her arms crossed as she was dragged back into the crowd.

"Explain." The white haired girl demanded.

"Okay. Coffin's harmless, my grandpa found it one day trying to bind itself to a teapot of all things and took a liking to it. Flash forward a bit and coffin's decided it's job is to keep me safe while I sleep." Ruby shrugged.

"It's a grimm." The white haired girl ground out. "We don't keep then as pets we kill them."

At this coffin began shaking and whining as it's eye looked about more frantically.

"Oh lay off ice queen." Yang scoffed. "Coffin here's harmless and a big coward. Worst it can do is trip you over and slobber your hair into a mess."

However this wasn't to go on much further as the intercom interrupted any further rebuttal. "Attention passengers we will be arriving at Becon in less than 5 minutes, please make sure all personal luggage is secured."

"Well once we get to the academy I'm sure they will have the beast destroyed." The blonde huffed before storming off. People had finally settled a bit but were still on guard and very wary of the grimm.

It wasn't long until with a lurch the ship touched down. The blonde knight from before, having filled the bins on the ship to capacity rushed off first, diving at the nearest bin and empting his stomach of whatever was left of lunch as two more bulkheads touched down and disgorged the students. Awaiting them by a fountain made of marble was Glynda Goodwitch in her usual atire.

"Hi Goodwitch!" Ruby called as coffin scuttled out of the ship, eager to get away from any sharp items that could be used to hurt it.

"Proffessor Rose why do you have your bed with you?" Goodwitch asked and she slammed the riding crop she always carried into her open palm. Many students looked on in shock as this conversation went on. After all the deputy headmistress was talking to a small girl who was riding a giest possessed coffin of all things and calling said small girl a professor.

"Coffin wanted to meet people." Ruby shrugged if it was obvious.

"Wait, SHE'S A PROFESSOR?!" The white haired girl shrieked.

"I'm with ice queen, WHAT?!" Yang parroted.

Ruby just shrugged non chattedly. "They needed someone to fill a roll on teaching about the more dangerous things out there. Who better than one of the worst monsters around."

"And boarbatusk fly." The white haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Miss Schnee that is rather innapropriate." Miss Goodwitch raised an eyebrow. "Professor rose need I remind you of the rules again?"

Ruby shuddered. That book was over 6000 pages long and she was quite sure a good third of it was based around what the Judist priest wasn't aloud to do. "Nope. All clear. 100%, please don't make me read it again." She gulped.

"Good. I expect to see you at orientation with the students." Goodwitch stated bluntly before eyeing the surrounding students. "Hurry up. The auditorium is that way." She snapped, her crop being pointed towards a large building with a curved roof. As everyone rushed to the auditorium ruby jumped off of Coffin who jumping through a shadow cast by the students and disappeared into it.

Ruby sighed in exhaustion as she rubbed her eyes under her glasses. "Only three reacted properly to Coffin. Good grief." It was common knowledge amoung vampires that a giest in a coffin was harmless. "Yang, the newly dubbed "Vomit Boy" and the orange haired girl were the only ones who reacted as such. Yang definately knew, the other two probably did so there's that." Ruby mumbled to herself before looking up and realising everyone had left. "Ah biscuit. Where did the Judist priest say I had to go once I got here again?" She asked aloud.

"This way Proffessor. I'm Blake by the way, Blake Belladonna" A soft voice stated. Turning around ruby wound a black haired girl with a bow atop her head in an almost all black atire.

"Thanks." Ruby gave a soft smile. "But I'm only teaching the one class, otherwise I'm just a student here."

"On vampires?" The girl asked as they walked towards the main campus buildings.

"What gave it away?" Ruby asked with a bemused smirk, her left fang visible.

"Grandpa Scholdinger told me the signs to look out for." Blake shrugged as she pushed open the doors to the main building.

"So, you're a scoldongers cat then? Dead and alive until you can't perceive that you could be alive?" Ruby asked in slight confusion. That kind of immortality always bugged her as it was difficult to wrap her head around. Vampires were simple, they just regenerated like crazy, werewolves too but they had a lifespan of roughly 200 years. Grimm would come back indefinitely until one of a few things happened. First if a vampire drained them, this was ill advised as they tasted god awful and would often lead the vampire to feel sick afterwards. The next was by killing the vampire they were bound to, this could be tricky depending on how many souls the vampire had collected. Finally the old tried and true method of overkill rounds followed by burning the scattering ashes.

Blake shrugged as they entered the steps that lead to the auditorium. "Yeah pretty much, that combined with my semblance makes it rather difficult to keep me down. I've been impaled, shot, caught in an explosion and even been set on fire."

"Ooh ouch." Ruby winced in sympathy. "Fire hurts like a biscuit."


	3. chapter 3

RWBY Hellsing

A few things of note. 1: I am not constantly writing stories so expect delay between chapters and as such please be aware I cannot check my PMs every day so I may not answer for a while after it's sent. 2: For the one who asked about salem's need for vodka injected straight into her blood stream, in this yeah I will try to incorporate. 3: No. Just plain no. I can accept people's taste and orientation but BlakexZwei isn't gonna happen. Just. No. 4: sure. Neo will be present as a hero. Happy mute icecream is adorable.

Also poll here. Since Alucard and Seras could basically go "fuck the rules" or, in Alucard's case, "Fuck the police before tilting every portrait in a long hallway" I'm gonna assume that both Summer and Ruby can to, thus they can avoid the rules for turning vampires. The person they're turning needn't be a virgin or of the opposite gender. With that said who could ruby turn first?

1: Wiess 2: Yang 3: Juan 4: Pyrrah 5: Nora 6: Ren 7: Other character?

Chapter 3.

As the doors opened with a loud creak and groan the assembled staff and students turned to see Ruby and Blake entering the hall, the former with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry. Didn't release it would be that loud." Ruby whisper shouted. The young vampiress was honest too, she had intended to quietly open the door but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Right." Ozpin stated after clearing his throat. The ever present mug of coffee in his hand as he stood at a microphone on a stage. "May I introduce Professor Rose, she'll be teaching Anti-Freak identification, combat and elimination classes." At this he paused and took a quick sip of coffee before he continued. Ruby nearly gagged. Coffee was horrible and disgusting, not even her grandfather liked it and considering the atrocities that he had commited that was saying something. (No offense to those who like coffee but I could see Alucard taking a sip and then going off to murder whoever made it Ruby too since in cannon she preferred hers sickeningly sweet.)

"So we get to kill faunus freaks now?" An enthusiastic buff blonde idiot in plate armor called. There was no warning jut a strong blast of wind and black petals before he suddenly found himself slammed up against a wall, held in place by a scythe to the throat and a bladed parasol to the groin. Ruby had her fangs bared in anger, her red eyes burning through her orange glasses as she held crescent rose against his throat. The parasol was held by a girl in a white and black suit with pink accents, her hair half pink, half chocolate brown. She was frowning as her hetrochromic eyes bore into the idiot in anger and a white cat tail with a pink tip batted about behind her in anger.

Ruby growled threateningly at the buff idiot who had just soiled himself. "Faunus, freaks huh?"

"You're one of those fucking monsters, aren't you? Filthy animal." The idiot spat in false bravado. His shaking didn't seem to help matters.

"Oh I am a monster." Ruby grinned, her smile stretching inhumanity wide revealing a mouth full of sharp fangs, perfect for ripping out throats. "But I'm no faunus." Besides her the cat faunus nodded firmly with a quick glance to Ruby, after all, no human or faunus smelt like a vampire did. Grabbing him by his throat ruby flung him into the front of the auditorium near Ozpin. "I am that which stalks humanity, even the grim flee from our kind. We wrought a thousand years of horror. Humans, faunus and grim are but food for us. You prey to whichever god you worship you sack of crap and be gratefully thanking them that I am not one drain you dry and parade your corpse about as a warning because of ignorance." She growled making the teen whimper.

"She'd do it too." Yang spoke up from somewhere in the back. "Should of seen what she did to those idiots the white fang sent." A horrified silence ensued as Ruby stood there her eyes glaring at the teen who just soiled himself.

Ozpin cleared his throat, breaking the horrified silence. "Professor Rose is correct. She can kill the entire student body given the chance which brings us to the next point. We have enough monsters out there vying to kill us off so don't make it easier for them by fighting amoung yourselves, therefore I'll skip the usual speach and get to the point. We're not here to hold your hands. You will fight and may very well die and not just to the grim. Many of you are probably wondering what exactly Proffessor Rose ment with her little, warning." Once again he took a sip of coffee making Ruby's eye twitch. "She is a Vampire. Of late more and more Freaks have been returning to the point where it can no longer be kept a secret. Professor Rose, would you please come up here?"

Ruby gulped, a complete 180 from her previous state of anger as she nervously made her way to the microphone, the students cleaning away for fear of being attacked. "Right. I'm Ruby Rose, 15 year old vampire. I'm not gonna sugar coat it, there are things out there that the grim fear. When I'm not being a student, I'll be teaching you all how to identify and handle those beings. So um yeah. Uh that's er that's it?" She mumbled into the microphone before blushing and shooting off in a storm of black petals, comming to a stop in the empty seat next to Yang and Blake. Yang smirked proudly suffering Rubys hair where as black gave a soft smile and a thumbs up.

Ozpin once again took the microphone. "All that aside, dinner will be served shortly in the ajoined hall and lights out will be at 9PM sharp. Get your rest you'll need it if you want to survive initiation tomorrow." As he turned around a cereal box fell on his head everyone started to look for where it dropped from. Ozpin picked it up and stared for a few moments before yelling and ditching it at the wall.

"ALLLLUUUUUCCCCAAAAAARRRRRDDD!" He bellowed in anger. "YOU HEATHEN VAMPIRE! STOP SENDING ME TRIX!"

Yang snorted a laugh as did ruby. A haunting laugh echoed through the hall.

A humanoid shape began to form from wisps of shadow in the corner, a thousand red eyes staring right at Ozpin. "Sup Anderson." The being casually stated as they fully formed. (You all know what Alucard looks like, this will be no different) "Making sure the squirt is okay and seeing if she's gotten laid yet."

"GRANDPAAAA!" Ruby squeaked in embarrassment.

"Whatever you want monster you'll have to get through me." Ozpin growled drawing a pair of beyonettes from his cane.

"I didn't want anything asides that." Alucard flippantly replied before turning his eye to the cowering blonde who had still yet to move. "What are you looking at dog?" He growled. The teen cried in fear and bolted, knocking over two others before making his way to the exit. "Correction. Dog. Shit." Alucard muttered blandly.

"Hey gramps go home!" Yang called. "Rubes is all good and I don't think the hall can handle your level of badass."

"Brat I should gut you for that remark." Alucard laughed jokingly. "Ah well toodles." With that he melting into the shadows leaving a fuming Ozpin.

"Damned vampire." He spat before turning back to the students. "You're all dismissed."

Soon after everyone was beginning to settle down in the mess hall. The tables pushed to the side and sleeping bags were provided, many students however were avoiding a certain corner. Ruby was currently fluffing a red velvet pillow as she hummed to herself, yang sat against the wall in her pajamas as did blade who was reading a book. The reason for the lack of students may of been the fact that coffin was nearby and had it's lid open allowing ruby to sit inside or it could of been the fact that after one idiot threw a cross at Ruby, Yang through him into the rafters, either way, Blake didn't mind as it was peaceful.

"Night guys." Ruby stated as she laid down, the lid closing by itself.

"Aren't vampires nocturnal?" Weiss asked as she strutted over.

"Nope, that's a myth." Ruby called from inside Coffin before she popped back out. "We don't really need sleep so long as we stay out of the sun enough but it's better than waiting for hours in silence. Say, wanna be friends?"

"Sure and we can do our nails" Ruby flinched. "And braid our hair" ruby flinched harder, this time gaging. "Or...you dont like that stuff do you?" Wiess asked seeing the reactions she was getting from the professor.

"Girly stuff nope. Well asides stories and baking." Ruby admitted. "I'm a monster yes but doesn't mean I have to act line one."

"Unlike the Schnees who enfore faunus slave labor and use underhanded and even illegal trade techniques." Blake stated, once again never looking up from her book.

"Burn." Yang snorted.

"I am well awear of those...those atrocities." Wiess hissed in anger. "I visited a mine once with mother and the guards kept killing a faunus girl over and over again. When asked why they stated-"

Blake cut her off. "-she's immortal who cares about a faunus freak like her." She uttered lowly. Her book slammed shut as he fists clenched.

"T-that was-" wiess choked in shock shaking her head. She threw herself at the faunus, tackelning her into a tight hug. "All that blood, how, how are you still alright?"

"Scholdinger's cat." Ruby uttered sadly.

"Trust me. I'm fine. Really." Blake stated, trying to keep her breathing even. "Its in the past."

"Don't you dare lie. nobody is okay after that." Wiess stated bluntly. "Even if it drains my allowance I will make it upto you. Father went too far and covered it up too well for mother or I to do anything about it but now I can."

[Meanwhile in the badlands]

Salem was many things, patient, evil, a bitch, a cunning and admittedly sexy vampire but stupid she was not. In front of her sat a simple thing a Turkey. A note reading "Eat me" was attached. Sadly while she wasn't stupid her idiot henchmen Tyrain was. The scorpion faunus was happily eating some, oblivious to the sticky white substance it was packed with.

"What?" The black haired faunus asked, a mouth full of Turkey.

"Turn the card over idiot." Salmed ground out in disgust.

Tyrain raised an eyebrow, the turkey leg still in his mouth as he turned the card over. It read simply:

"Dear salem Mcbitchface, I wanted to send you this friendly little letter to inform you of your imminent demise. If you're curious about the frequency of which I've sent these letters, it is merely to instill as much fear as I can. As if basting a turkey. Which I will then proceed to have sex with. That's right, I'm going to fuck the fear turkey! Follow me on Scrollnet @thecrimsonfucker

Love: Alucard."

Tyrain then paused and looked between the letter and the substance he previously though was mayonnaise on the turkey before his cheeks bulged and he rushed out of the room. Dr. Watts and Adam toros who had also joined in eating half way through the letter quickly followed.

Salem facepalmed with a groan. "I'm surrounded by fucking idiots."

"Ooh, turkey, can I have some?" Roman asked as he limped over.

Salem's eye twitched before she exploded. "GET OUT!"


	4. wake up calls

RWBY Hellsing

Okay resaults so far: Wiess: 3 Juan: 2 Velvet: 1 Ciel: 1 (why penny's guide is even suggested is a mystery to me) Nora: 1 (Oh hell, either this is gonna be funny or horrifying) Yang: 1 Blake: 1

Also yes I am aware of what was implied with the fear turkey I did write it's inclusion after all.

Chapter 4:

It was sunrise and students were beginning to slowly wake up. This however became a rapid awakening after a loud horrified scream caught everyone's attention. The sound of a table being tossed and of a loud slap being heard seemed to help matters along too. Clutching to the rafters with arms and legs wrapped tight, her cloak hanging down was the newest teacher/student Ruby Rose who was shaking in shock. Bellow her stood a perky ginger haired teenage girl, a massive hammer strapped to her back as she looked up, grinning like mad at Ruby. Nearby Wiess Schnee was holding her aching hand as she glared at the teen.

"Hey sis, I like her!" Yang called with a laugh.

"That wasn't funny!" Ruby snapped with a pout before swinging herself about so she sat atop the rafters as opposed to hanging. "How'd you feel waking up with a cross wearing crazy in your face?!"

"I'd say it's the day after bar night." Yang called.

"Brute, must you air your exploits?" Wiess hissed back, still rubber her hand. She then rounded on Nora. "And you, stop being such a pervert."

"Tired..." Blake groaned as she slowly got up, bags under her eyes. With a poof of black smoke she was gone and shortly after running water from the attached locker rooms was heard followed by "COOOLLLLD!"

"You okay Blake?!" Ruby called in worry.

"WHICH IDIOT SWAPPED THE HOT AND COLD TAPS?!" Blake shouted back leading to a few winces of sympathy.

"Sorry got bored. Come on Renny, mama wants me some pancakes." The ginger teen shrugged before skipping away, only stopping briefly to grab and drag off the tired teen that had dragged her away from coffin yesterday. It was at this moment the table from before finally came crashing down, landing on the brute from yesterday who wet himself.

With a soft sigh Ruby turned her attention to the confused students bellow her. "Okay, go and grab your gear and weapons from the lockers and meet by the cliffs by 10 and don't be late."

Looking and the clock and realising it was just before 7 a majority of students reluctantly went to the locker rooms to get changed while a few wandered off to look for breakfast.

"Hey, ice queen, you all good?" Yang asked as she gently grabbed Wiess's hand, noticing a bruise already forming along the palm and wrist.

"Is Wiess not ice queen." The heiress refuted.

"Just tell me if it hurts." Yang scoffed as she prodded different parts of Wiess's hand making her wince a few times. "You should be good in a hour or two, nothing broken just some slight swelling."

"Since when do brutes know first aid?" Wiess scoffed, sticking her nose in the air.

"Oh, Yang knew since like forever." Ruby admitted as she jumped down and landed gracefully next to coffin who was now snoring. "She's the best big sister to me like ever, even if I'm adopted."

"Yeah, even though Rubes is a Vampire she still got skinned knees or dislocated an arm and one time even shot herself in the face." Yang admitted to a horrified Wiess.

"All true." Ruby chipped happily as black petals stormed around her body changing her attire to a combat shirk and corset as opposed to pajamas. "Messed with my taste buds something crazy too, cookies now taste like blood!" She giggled before rushing off for the lockers.

"What." Wiess deadpanned.

"Ruby's well, Ruby." Yang gave a fond smile. "I don't care about species or any of that crap she's my family, how can I not love her?"

"I suppose." Wiess muttered, looking away. She just wished her family was half as tolerable. Her father was sadistic, her mother had recently fallen into drinking, her sister she didnt know as she served in the Atlas military and her little brother Witley was an egotistical asshole. Only her butler Klien remained a positive in her life.

"Hey cheer up, we get to go fight some grim soon." Yang gave a large smirk.

"Of course a brute like you would find that enjoyable." Wiess scoffed with a faint blush.

"Come on." Yang laughed before heading off for the lockers.

Inside the locker room was rows of top of the line EWSR or Emergency weapon storage rockets. Often when grimm attacked there was little to no time to rush back into the schools to grab weapons so a half insane scientist by the name of Pietro Polendina after his wife and daughter was killed in a grimm attack because the local hunter could get to the armory and back in time.

A blonde was wondering about in grey layered armor as he scanned through the locker numbers. "I was sure I put my weapons in locker 126 but I'm upto 152 and I'm sure I'd of remembered counting that high."

With a smack, he walked right into an armored red haired teen. "Oof! Sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't of been standing in the walkway." The red head replied looking flustered.

"How dare you?!" Wiess gasped, scandalized.

"I said I was sorry!" The blonde replied.

"Do you even know who she is?! This is Pyrrah Niccos!" Wiess shot back.

"Uh, who?" The blonde asked.

"Its okay, really. I'm Pyrrah, nice to meet you." The champion smiled at the blonde.

"Oh, I'm Juan, Juan Ark, nice to mee-" was as far as he got before he got tackled by the split haired girl from yesterday. "Neo!" He wheezed.

The mute girl just smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry is this your girlfriend?" Pyrrah asked, worried that she may of insulted them.

Instantly both were up and blushing, shaking their heads vigorously.

"What?! No! No! Gross gross gross gross gross!" Juan gagged. "She's my sister!"

Neo gave a small smirk and an exaggerated bow, using her parasol as a cane.

"But how do you not recognise her?!" asked Wiess in shock.

Neo just shrugged while Juan snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right!" Wiess smiled, maybe he wasn't a dunce after all. "She's on the pumpkin Pete's box." And with that Wiess's eye twitched and Neo's eyes widened as she bounced on the spot excitedly.

"The cereal brand?" Pyrrah asked in shock, that wasn't the place she was expecting to be known from but they seemed nice enough, it did help that she found him, cute.

"Oh yeah, ever since mum took in Neo here it's all she's ever eaten at breakfast." Jaun waved it off as nothing. "She even got my other seven sisters doing it too."

"Wow, seven sisters? Someone got busy!" Yang called as she opened her locker making Neo silently gag as did Juan.

"Eww!" Juan groaned.

"Please nobody needs to think about their parents...night time activities." Wiess put delicately to Yang, the idea of her father was repulsive enough, no need to think of him doing the deed.

"Nigh time? Hell I'm sure my bitch of a mum just date raped dad." Yang scoffed as she slammed her locker shut, a pair of yellow gauntlets adorning her wrists. "Dad is a moron with an attraction towards a pile of grim shit being bigger than his attraction to my mum."

Nobody knew how to respond to that and Neo and Juan looked almost as uncomfortable as Yang about it.

Eventually 10am came and the students had been devided into separate groups, each one to be launched into either the north, North West or north east sections of the forever fall forrest to find a partner and retrive a relic.

Currently Ruby Rose was waiting excitedly as more students were launched.

Besides her she heard Jaun ask a question "wait, what's Landing stratageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" As he was launched off.

"Really? Ruby deadpanned, Ozpin shrugged with a smirk before she was short off into the forrest.

"Yeah! Flying is awesome"! Ruby cried in joy as she shot through the air, unfortunately she was headed right for a small bird. "BIRDY NO" she cried, defeathering to bird which plummeted into the trees bellow, knocked out cold.

[Qrow PoV]

"What the hell did ruby do now that requires me to fly all the way from patch incognito style and...wait, what's that sound?"

"BIRDY NO"


	5. Fangtasicly failed initiation

RWBY Hellsing

Okay poll resaults for who Ruby will turn first have been concluded. Wiess Schnee: 4 votes. Nora Valkerie: 3 votes Juan Ark: 3 votes Yang: 2 votes Blake Beladonna: 1 vote Ciel: 1 vote Velvet: 1 vote

There for Ruby's first fledgling shall be Wiess Schnee.

To those who have been wondering about the pairings in this so far it is as follows: Ruby/Wiess/Blake Juan/Pyrrah Ozpin(Alexander fucking Anderson)/Glynda Alucard/Seras Nora/Lei-Ren

Chapter 5: Fangtasticly failed initiation.

"BIRDY NO!" Ruby cried as the bird was forcefully parted of its feathers. Sadly she had no time to see where the bird landed as she fell through the canopy of trees and into what for a normal human would be almost pitch black darkness. A faunus would of seen the whole place as a dimly lit grey but for a vampire like her, it was as bright as day would be for a human. Putting aside her midair collision she stuck her feet out in front of her and landed without a do it, standing perfectly as if she wasn't just catapulted deep into a forrest from a Cliffside.

"Let's see, the priest said the temple was to the north end of the forest and the sun was rising from there so it's this way!" Ruby grinned as she began walking casually through the forrest. Her shadow crossed it's arms and shook it's head before following. Yes that's correct, vampires had sentient shadows, she was quite sure her grandmother Seras used her one to peak in on her from time to time.

[Elsewhere]

Wiess schnee was having a bad day. First the perverted ginger girl had woken everybody up too early, then she was ignored by her idol Pyrrah Nikos, then the mute girl Neo Ark had tripped her over with the damned umbrella and now she was surrounded by Grim, her weapon Myrtenaster was lodged in a tree and bent in half on the other side of the clearing to her separated by the remaining five Beowolves of the pack of 12 she had initially fought and to top it all off she was pretty sure her left arm was broken from that last hit she took.

With a snarl she picked up a nearby branch, never taking her eyes off of the surrounding Grim. With a swift swing, she snapped it in to across the trunk of a tree giving her a rudimentary spear, she knew it wasn't going to be enough and that she was probably going to die here. With a howl they lunged at her, bracing the make shift weapon against her inner elbow she skewered the first grim through the throat only to cry out in pain as she was shoved onto her back, two of the other grim had gotten a hold of her. The first having torn into her right shoulder rendering both her arms useless, the other, her neck. A shower of crimson blood and black ash filled the clearing before five shots rang out as loud as an Atlesian Paladin's point defense guns and the Grim disintegrated and the air burnt with each shot. Her body was growing cold as Her vision danced with darkness, blood filled her mouth and her chest burnt. Above her the blurred form of Ruby closed in, her glasses were off, revealing her glowing crimson eyes to the heiress as a smoking magnum was tucked away into a holster on her belt.

"Do you want to live?" Ruby asked as her ears began to ring. With a sputter of blood from her mouth she managed a weak nod. "Then drink." Ruby stated softly as she bit her own wrist before placing the bleeding limb against Wiess's lips. Weakly she she began to lap up the blood as Ruby leant in, a faint blush on her cheeks as she delicately bit into Wiess's neck right where the Grim had moments before. Her body burnt with agony as a thirst like nothing she had experienced before forced her to bite down hard onto the offered wrist, barely registering the fact that her teeth had become shark like fangs which tore into the flesh easily. A weak moan escaped her lips at the taste before whimpering as the limb was moved away and she began to feel weaker.

"Come on. You passed your test, let's get you some rest Wiess." Ruby gave a soft yet sad smile as she picked up the heiress. The last thing weiss saw before she lost consciousness was a pair of red eyes and a blood smeered mouth.

[Later, Basement of Beacon Academy]

A weak groan escaped Wiess's lips as Her eyes strained open. The first thing she noticed was a white velvet lining close above her, turning her head she noticed the same either side of her.

"Am I, dead?" Wiess murmered to herself. The velvet linings and size seemed to indicate a coffin interior.

With a groan she pushed the lining above her, surprised to have no resistance as it lifted up. Grabbing the edge she pulled herself into a sitting Possition and instantly regretted it as a sense of vertigo made her loose balance and fall back over, now staring up at a stonework ceiling.

"Whoa easy there ice cold corpse." A voice chortle besides her.

"Yang, that was a horrible pun." A second voice retorted. It took her a few moments to realise that it was Yang Xaio Long, the adoptive sister of Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna the faunus girl she promised to help and became quick friends with.

"Oh come on, I'm sure she'll be feline fine." Yang chuckled. A loud WHAM was headed followed by a yelp. " Hey no poofing in pots!"

"Then no cat jokes." Blake scoffed before the banter could continue a pale hand helped Wiess sit up. Looking around she saw the hand belonged to Ruby who was currently dressed once again in bat themed pajamas.

"You okay, any pain, does your neck feel stiff, is the room too bright, too dark? Are you thirsty?" The young vampire shot off at a rapid pace.

"I feel like I ran a marathon, my chest hurts and my throat is dry." Wiess replied as she delicately rubbed her throat.

"Oh good. That's normal." Ruby gave a sigh of relief before with a burst of black petals she was standing by a small fridge with a pot of steaming water. At this point Wiess took a look around the room, on one side was a bunk bed, Yang was on the top a large pot next to her as she rubbed her head, bellow her Blake was laying back reading a book, a blush adorning her cheeks and the title of Ninjas of Love gave away the book as a smutty romance novel which was just written porn. There were no windows in the room just stonework walls and a few dim lights along the walls. In the corner was a large wardrobe by a desk where Coffin was currently sitting next to, it's eye watching her curiously. With another burst of black petals Ruby was back In front of her two blood bags in her hands.

"Here, it's not as good as fresh blood but it's better than Grim tar." Ruby stated handing a bag to the confused heiress.

"You drink two of these a night?" She asked.

"No, it's for you." Ruby stated bluntly as she looked away her red eyes looking anywhere but Wiess.

"But, why? I'm human." Weiss replied.

"Wiess, do you remember what happened?" Yang asked gently from the top bunk looking concerned, even Blake did.

"I, was fighting some Beowolves and one broke Myrtenaster." Wiess replied as she tried to remember what happened and not concentrate on the somehow enticing blood bag. "I remember Ruby saved me but not how."

"Wiess, I'm sorry." Ruby sighed as she sat down of the edge of the coffin. "You didn't make it. There was no physical way you could survive what happened. Your throat has been ripped out and several claws and bone fragments had pierced your lungs. The way you're with us now is the fact I made you my fledgling."

"So. I'm a vampire now?" Wiess asked, stunned. "A-and I'm?" She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry." Ruby repeated as she wrapped her fledgling in a hug. "There was no other way but this was your choice and I can't have a rabid vampire running around so drink up."

"Rabid?" Wiess sounded disgusted and offended.

"Drink up Schnee." Yang intoned bluntly. "If you don't you'll starve and if you starve you'll go feral and attack everything in sight then Ruby and me will have to put you down." The punctuate the point she cracked her knuckles loudly.

"If I must." Wiess gulped as she looked at the warmed blood bag in her hands before looking at Ruby questioningly.

"Like this." Ruby offered gently as she bit off the corner of the bag and began to drink at a slow but steady pace, like it was a juice box.

Wiess nodded and tentively bit off the corner, spitting aside the plastic before bringing the bag to her lips. A soft gasp escaped her mouth before she moaned in a way that Yang heard too many times from her sister when she got a hold of O.

Before she knew it, Wiess had emptied most of the bag and was using her now much longer tongue to lick up the remainder from the bag like a drunk trying to get the last few drops from a bottle. Realising what she was doing Ruby gently grabbed and lowered her hands and by extension the empty blood bag from her mouth.

"Geuss you're B- then huh?" Ruby asked with a soft chuckle making Wiess blush in embarrisment at what she just did. "Happens all the time. When a vampire drinks their own blood type it's intoxicating, a high that we just want more of and hoo boy is it something."

"I'll say, dad and me could hear you moaning up in your room." Yang snorted. With another black poof of smoke Blake briefly appeared above her, dropped a pot and vanished back to her own bed. "Ow. Enough with the pots already!"

"Bathroom is over there." Ruby stated, using a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe away a few drops of blood from her face as she gestured to a door to the side Wiess hadn't noticed. "Get yourself cleaned up then we've got to go meet someone rather important."

[END Chapter]

Okay Wiess is a Vampire now and team RBWY is situated in the basement of Beacon. Blake can poof about where ever she wants and Vampires get high off of certain blood types. Who do you think the mystery person will be? Leave your thoughts in the comments.


	6. Redacted Loves cannons

RWBY Hellsing

Author's notes: 1: Yes Penny will show up in the story later. 2: No cinder isn't secretly good nor will she be redeemed. 3: Yes, Jaques Schnee is gonna get drained. Not now but soon. 4: Yes, shipping name for Vampire Ruby x Vampire Wiess will be Bloodied Snowflakes, I like it.

Chapter 6: Bitches love Cannons

A now cleaned and dressed Ruby stood impatiently tapping her foot in annoyance outside her bathroom door. Yang sat on the bed, having tossed the pans into the corner of the room and Blake was reading a book, her ears twitching slightly.

With a slam a disheveled Wiess stormed out, her hair a mess and her pale face bare of any makeup. She the rounded on ruby. "How the hell do you do your makeup with no reflection master?!" She demanded before blushing at her wording.

"First off, I don't, yang does it when I have to wear it. Second ignore the whole Master thing, it's instinctive and a utter pain." Ruby groaned, slumping forwards.

"Yep. Ruby used to call gramps and grandma that all the time. Until you willingly drain a human or faunus you're bound to Ruby." Yang explained before vaulting off the bed, sticking the landing with an exaggerated bow. Blake and ruby rolled their eyes.

"So, look, sit down, it'll only take a few moments." Ruby explained softly as she guided Wiess into a chair. A small storm of black petals kicked up around the two as Ruby got to work.

"That doesn't look good." Blake put rather bluntly. After all high speed hair care can be a bit risky.

"It's fine. Ruby's practically the only one who's allowed to touch my hair but me so ice corpse is in good hands." Yang waved her off with a confident smirk right before another pot fell on her head.

"Done." Ruby chirped as the petals dispersed revealing Wiess with her done up in an elegant bun, two platter tails of hair running down either side of her head just in front of her ears.

"Wow." Blake uttered, open jawed. A faint blush adorned her cheeks.

"Good job rubes." Yang grinned giving a thumbs up.

"Master," Wiess sighed, already resigned to the fact she couldn't force herself to refer to Ruby as anything else. "How can I see what I look like if I don't have a reflection?"

Ruby gave a small giggle before gently placing her finger on Wiess's forehead making the girl's eyes roll to the back of her head. She gave a soft gasp as Ruby's eyes glowed brighter. With a shudder and slight groan ruby pulled away.

"Urk vertigo." Ruby groaned before shaking her head.

"How?" Wiess asked.

"It's a trick gramps showed us." Ruby waved it off. "Mum was always waaay better at that than me, I'm more the speedy ass whooping monster slayer, mum was still a monster slaying badass but she had an easier time with the whole magic side of things."

Wiess deadpanned. "Magic? Seriously fucking magic is real?"

"Well yeah. I mean we're living corpses who drink blood, our entire civilisation and the mortal civilisation hunt the grimm, albeit for different reasons, the headmaster is a Judist priest from the 70s." Ruby explained as she went about rummaging through a set of draws on the other side of the room.

"The 3470s? But he'd only be 25 at the most then?" Wiess stated in confusion leading to the other three snorting in amusement.

"More like 1970s." Blake stated offhandedly. With a sigh she placed her book aside and turned to Wiess. "Ozma Ozpin, also known as Alexander"

"Fucking" Yang and Ruby added in unison.

"Anderson." Blake finished as two more pots fell onto Yang and Ruby. "A member of the now defunct section 13 of the Vatican. My grandfather fought against him in the battle of London."

"Where's London?" Wiess asked.

"Small island west of Atlas, continental shift and what not has changed things a bit. Whole place is nothing but ruins since the one night war." Blake explained.

"IT WAS NOT A ONE NIGHT WAR!" Ruby screamed in rage. " It was nothing but one slaughter followed by a purge and another slaughter. There was a bunch of fuckers called Milenium looking for one final war, the war to end all wars. One million deaths in the first bombardment alone. Then they started dropping Freaks."

"Freaks?" Wiess asked, head cocked slightly.

"Artificial vampires who make zombies of their victims." Yang waved it off.

"It took over three hours for Hellsing to respond, in that time over 95% of the city was dead and then the fucking Vatican showed up!" Ruby spat. "Lead by Alexander fucking Anderson they purged the remaining people in the city and a good deal of the Nazis."

"I though they were Milenium?" Wiess asked.

"They were both." A new voice stated making everyone jump. Walking casually through the ceiling and down the wall before across the ground was a busty woman with long blonde hair in a brown uniform, the crest faded from centuries of use but the word Hellsing was barely visible. "Now, I came all the way out here to say hi to my favorite granddaughter only to find she now has a fledgling and ranting about those long dead."

"Grandma!" Ruby cheered, tackeling the woman around her waist into a hug. "Sorry we kinda sorta got sidetracked by old news."

"I suppose it could be worse." The woman chuckled as she messed up Ruby's hair. "So little Ruby, are you going to introduce me to your fledgling?"

Ruby blushed and pulled back before with a burst of petals she was next to Wiess. "Grandma meet Wiess Schnee. I only turned her earlier in the day after a Beowolf attack in the forrest."

Wiess gulped nervously at the critical eye of the elder vampire. "A please to meet you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Seras Dracul, nice to meet you." The blonde gave a cheerful smile, waving off the heiress's nervousness. "So since you're the newest member to the family in over a decade and I've been getting bored just fighting the Grimm I'll make you a weapon."

"I already have one, I just need to repair it." Wiess countered.

"Oh no." Ruby stated bluntly. "You are not using a silver weapon made for human hands you'll burn yourself and most likely snap the weapon with your new strength. You'll need a custom weapon like Jackal, Causal, Crescent rose or Hakannon Magnum."

"A Hakannon?" Wiess asked in confusion. "Aren't those the ancient anti armor guns from before the discovery of dust?"

"Well yeah it was a relic even before I was born." Seras snorted with a smirk. "Mine however has been modified to fight monsters that make grimm afraid of the dark." With a fanged smirk and a flick of her arm a massive cannon appeared in her hand. It's barrel well over 3 meters long and 9" in diameter, a massive 23" by 22" by 8" case attached to the main body in place of the original loading mechanism and a simple pair of iron sights sat at the end and beginning of the barrel, the stock was removed and instead a simple sling was in its place.

"How." Wiess gaped in shock.

"Hammerspace." All other occupants of the room intoned at once.

"Bitches love Cannons." Yang whistled.

"Normally I'd drop a pan on your head for that but it is her catchphrase so I'll let it pass." Blake shrugged.


	7. class

RWBY Hellsing

Authors notes.

Okay so someone asked for a family tree due to how confusing things were so here it is.

Grandparents: Vlad "Alucard" Dracul, Seras Dracul nee Victoria.

Parents: Summer "Rose" Dracul, Taiyang Xaio Long (adoptive father.) Raven Brawen (Mother of Yang)

Aunts/Uncles: Qrow Brawen(adoptive)

Children: Ruby "Rose" Dracul, Yang Xaio Long (adoptive)

Fledglings/(Sire/Master): Wiess Schnee (Ruby Dracul), Summer Dracul (Seras and Vlad Dracul), Seras (Vlad "Alucard" Dracul), Mina Harker (Vlad "Alucard" Dracul)

Hope that clears things up a bit for you.

Also there's a poll for you to pick from. What will Wiess's replacement weapon be? Rebellion (Devil May Cry) Buster sword (Final Fantasy 7) Rending scissors (Kill La Kill) Daedric Sword (Skyrim) Blades of Chaos (God of War) Other(any)

And what will be the weapons alt form? Cannon Pistol Rifle Sniper Rocker launcher Shotgun None Other

Chapter 7: Class

"So," Wiess began eyeing off the Cannon Seras pulled out of nowhere. "Are all vampire hunting weapons like that?"

"No, atleast not in terms of size, in terms of destructive capability yes." Seras explained simply before with another flick the weapon had vanished. "It takes a lot to kill a vampire. A headshot destroying the brain or a shot capable of destroying the heart usually does it, but then again my husband and Harker's lot have always been hard to kill."

"Harker?" Blake asked curiously, her head tilted to the side with one war up, the other down like a confused kitten.

"Mina Harker, one of grandpa's earlier fledglings, she ended up forming her own coven in Russia, what is now eastern Atlas, and lived there for a while before she was finally slain, sadly her fledglings survived. Bunch of assholes if you ask me." Yang supplied. "Way too many women to men in that coven and half of them are overly girly." She shuddered in revulsion.

"Imagine Vivia Adel that model from up north times like, 10." Ruby stated. Wiess's face contorted in shock, nobody who was right in the head could act like that.

"As fun as this has been Ruby, we do need to talk." Seras stated seriously as she laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I understand you're independent and recent evens have made us reveal ourselves but that means you need to be more careful, I know my husband likes to be a troll but just please try to restrain yourself to level 6 releases and weaker."

"I will." Ruby nodded firmly before she turned to Wiess. "I'll need to get you a seal too."

"Why?" Wiess asked.

"To keep you within huntress strength standards. How heavy do you think this is?" Ruby asked handing crescent rose in compact form to Wiess, scrape marks still adorned the barel where it has been damaged and while repaired it had yet to be repainted.

"About, 20 pounds master?" Wiess replied as she easily lifted the weapon as though it was her rapier.

"It's 116" yang snorted loudly. "Even I have trouble lifting the damned thing one handed." She admitted making Blake and Wiess's jaws drop.

"That is why you need seals." Seras stated simply. "You're still close to human strength as you were just turned today but I went through the same thing, it was five doorknobs being destroyed and one table before I was sealed." She added, a rune circle appeared over her left eye before fading out.

"How soon can this be done?" Wiess asked.

"Whoa hold up there Wiess." Ruby butted in gently. "This is a bit complicated."

"You need to be bound to an order to unseal yourself in emergencies and to have various levels set up for different levels of strength, you wouldn't use the same strength used to crush skulls to hold a glass now would you?" Seras stated.

"That makes sense, I don't want to get in trouble for breaking everything." Wiess replied a bit nervously.

[The next morning, Class 1F]

Ruby sighed softly as she wrote up the lesson overview on one of the many massive chalkboards the combat classrooms had. It was set up much like an auditorium asides the small pit at the front of the class which usually held grimm for leason examples. The creak of the door gained her attention as Wiess, Blake and Yang walked in. Blake and Yang looked slightly tired but otherwise fine, Wiess however looked exhausted and was alternating sipping from a small blood bag and coffee mug to try and wake herself up. Soon after Team JNPR and CRDL also entered followed shortly by the second and third year teams. Ruby glanced at the clock briefly as she continued to write, a few moments before the bell rang the final team burst in. Neo Ark, Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alister, also known as Team VNCA or Vinca. Neo was the newest member to the team, the other three having been held back a year after the death of Yatsuhashi Daichi during a grimm attack where he sacrificed himself to save Coco.

"Oh good, I don't have to give detentions of the first day." Ruby smiled cheerfully, well for a vampire anyway. Most of the class took it as a sadistic smirk and given how she manhandled Cardin the other day it was looking likely. "Now welcome to Anti freak identification, combat and illimination 101. I'm Miss Rose and I'll be your teacher for this class. I'll warn you now." She added her done growing from cheerful to grave and serious in a second. "There will be no fooling around in this class, the grimm are child's play compared to the horrors that lurk about this world. You've already seen what a sealed vampire with full restrictions on could do to a Hunter, imagine if I had went all out."

The class was deathly silent asides the quiet sipping of Wiess drinking her coffee.

"I am by far not the worst threat out there. Who here knows a "mythical" monster or creature and what they do, chances are it's real and much more terrifying." Ruby stated bluntly as she crossed her arms. "Well come on, hands up. You there, in the brown vest with the black barette."

"Its velvet ma'am and Werewolves. They turn into Beowolf like monsters in the full moon." Velvet stated.

"Close." Ruby stated writing Werewolf on the board. "They don't need the full moon to change but a full moon does force the change. Another."

"Cardin Winchester, Tooth fairy who gives coins." Cardin snorted loudly leading to some giggles.

Ruby slapped the board cracking off a corner. "While you may of meant it as a joke Mr Winchester tooth fairies are nothing but. They are not the little human like fey who will exchange your tooth for a gold coin, no tooth fairies are viscious little shits who travel in swarms of hundreds or thousands and EAT your bones, boaring through the skin, they're called tooth fairies because that is what they save for last, the teeth and often, nothing but a bloody pulp is left." The whole class was deathly silent and pale with fear. "Another." She ordered as she wrote Tooth Fairy: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS

"L-leprechauns?" Velvet stuttered.

"Yes, very real, very much assholes, complete perverts and not afraid to kill if it means they get more gold." Ruby stated writing leprechaun: Gold obsessed, murderous. "Next."

"Banshees?" Nora called.

"Yes, an accurate one of that, they rarely scream but when they do it's fatal to any human who hears it." Ruby stated, writing Banshee: Screams are fatal. "Two more."

Neo stood up and started signing rapidly at Ruby who nodded. "I'm surprised nobody said this before but yes, Vampires." Ruby stated as she wrote Vampires: Blood suckers, super strong, violent. "Last one."

"Hopping corpse?" Lie Ren asked.

"Yes, a form of Ghoul that, as the name implies hops about instead of lurching. They aren't vampire created but rather are individuals cursed on their death beds and burried improperly." With that she wrote Hopping Corpse: undead, hops to move, bite is fatal, breath paralyzes. "Now, who can tell me how to fight these threats. Let's start with werewolves."

Suggestions like silver bullets, holy water and shotguns were thrown about making ruby sigh. "Good try but the only true way to fight a werewolf that doesn't involve being a vampire or another werewolf is fire, they cannot regenerate from burns. Next one, tooth fairies, any idea?"

"Bug spray." Cardin snorted making the class look at him like he was stupid.

"Correct." Ruby stated. "Due to their size and numbers bug spray may not always be an option but they are vulnerable to it along with fire, automatic weapons fire and high pitch dog whistles. Leprechaun."

"None." Blake stated loudly after the class arguing back and forth. "Little shits are close to vampires in terms of hard to kill. It's honestly just better to give them some gold."

"Correct. And hopping corpses can be stopped with sticky rice, piles of poppy seeds and sunlight." Ruby stated simply as she wrote the ways to stop the creatures on the board before turning back to the class. "Wiess come up the front, Blake and miss Adel too. Good, now can anybody tell me anything odd and if anyways says mute or faunus I'm going to shove my boot up their butt."

The class was quiet for a few minutes before ruby sighed shaking her head. "Oh boy this is gonna take a while." She muttered quietly before looking at the three she called up. "Would you like to tell them?"

"I'm a Scholdinger's cat. I'm everywhere yet nowhere and practically immortal." Blake stated before shooting herself in the head. Blood sprayed upwards but she remained fine much to the shock and horror of the others.

"I'm a werewolf." Coco stated bluntly with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Brown fur rippled over her skin like a wave before disappearing.

"She's a prissy Schnee." Someone from the back called before Wiess barely opened her mouth.

"Yes but I am a vampire and I do thank master for saving me even if this verbal tick is annoying." Wiess stated, eye red eyes glaring at the second year who though he could make fun of her.

"You get used to it." Ruby waved it off before looking at Coco. "Thank you for helping with the demonstration."

"No probs teach. For a blood sucker you aren't half bad." Coco smirked before making her way back to the seats with the other two.

"Okay some tells for werewolves and vampires are obvious, aversion to sunlight, unnatural eye colors like silver or red, allergy to silver, avoidance of crosses for those who are weaker than average and finally above normal strength for hunters." Ruby stated writing all of that on the board before she turned to the class. "Now, who here knows what Section 13 and Hellsing are?"


	8. chapter 8

RWBY Hellsing

AN: thanks for all the comments.

So far it looks like Scisor blades and a basic sword have tied at 3 votes each and carbine is currently winning at 2 votes as the alternate mode for Wiess's weapon.

Chapter 8

Ruby looked about the room waiting for anyone to recognise the names before sighing as only the five monsters in the room had any recognition of the groups. with a flash of black petals a large book bound in leather was on each desk. "Right everybody open upto chapter 3, part 7: defenders of humanity." Ruby stated aloud before noticing Coco had raised her hand. "Yes im aware this is a book from 2037 at the start of Dracula's second reign of terror and as such it doesnt have anything on modern Hunters or dust and the like, instead everyone will read all of section 8, 9 and 10 before going to section 12 at the end of the chapter and complete the basic activities.

[Later, staff room end of 2 hour leason]

With an exhausted groan Ruby flopped down in the teacher's lounge, rubbing her temples as she hunched over in the shadows. Across from her Glynda Goodwitch patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"Why must they be so so...?" Ruby muttered, trying to find the right word.

"Idiotic? Chaotic? Inattentive?" Glynda asked trying to help.

"Stupid." Ruby supplied as she slipped her glasses off to rub her eyes. "I spent a good chunk of that 2 hour leason just trying to hammer it into the skulls of two the upper years that no you cannot screw succubi and incubi safely nor does a holy gross do much more than annoy things, especially at my caliber."

Glynda sighed softly shaking her head. "I have been teacher for 10 years now miss Rose and I'm sad to say it doesn't get any easier. Did you even get through the lecture?"

"Yeah but oh my satan." Ruby groaned, slamming her head into the table. "I asked them to research into a creature they're likely to encounter for homework and one of them said Grimm. I mean sure they study them in Proffessor Port's class but seriously?"

"I understand." Glynda stated as she got up and walked over to the coffee machine. "Want a cup?"

"Ugh no." Ruby screwed her face in disgust. "That stuff is horrible and it's invented should be paraded about by their entrails."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." Glynda stated bluntly as she continued to make herself coffee. Ozpin had coffee machines installed on each floor and a personal one in his office when he took up the role of headmaster.

A three chime tone echoed through the school signaling an announcement. "Could Ruby Rose and Wiess Schnee report to the main tower. Thank you." Ozpin's voice rang out making ruby groan before standing up, putting her glasses back on and walking off for the stairs.

[Ozpin's office.]

Ozpin sat calmly at his desk sipping his coffee as a silver haired man with a mustache and a white suit stood across from him shouting in rage. Next to the man was a dark haired man in Atlesian military uniform with a beard and mustache combo. A ding signified the opening of the elevator doors revealing Wiess and Ruby standing there.

"Father?" Wiess asked in shock, her father was ment to be off in Atlas or Vulco not in Vale.

Said man turned around and raised an eyebrow briefly at the ancient Victorian era sunglasses both girls were wearing. "Good now she's here I'll be taking her and be going." He stated snootily to Ozpin.

"Listen Jaques that isn't how it works now." The other man retorted.

"Shut up ironwood that is my daughter, she will damned well do what I tell her, she is to be wed to heir Watts and that is that." Jaques Schnee snapped, jabbing ironwood in the chest.

"Like hell!" Wiess snapped in anger, her fists balled at her father's audacity, her eyes glowing red, barely visible under the purple tinted glasses. "Watts is a oumdamned sociopathic maniac!"

"Miss Schnee worry not it'll be solved soon." Ozpin stated bluntly as he turned his glare to the elder Schnee. "As for you when was this contract worked out?"

"Yesterday." Jaques replied simply.

"Well then. As gramps says, Ya don goofed." Ruby stated as she crossed her arms. "I'm positive you're aware of the existence of Vampires, after all grandpa Dracul sure does like screwing with you."

At that Jaques went ramrod straight. "No, no! That thing is just my imagination. It can't be real!"

"Sup dickwaffles." A casual voice intoned, sitting in the shaded corner of the room sat Alucard who was currently swirling a wine glass of blood.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Ironwood dropped.

"How in the protestant fucked hell did you get there?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow, it wasn't dark enough for shadow travel in that corner and he'd of noticed any other method.

"Fuck you, that's how." Alucard snorted before turning back to the elder Schnee. "You see dick bucket I am very much real as is my granddaughter Ruby there who's losso'd up to your daughter, geuss were family now. I know!" Alucard grinned cheerfully. "I'll send you a turkey!"

Ozpin and Ruby snickered quietly at that while Ironwood pailed and looked sick, knowing full well what happened to any poultry that Alucard cooked.

"Basically since those two are family Ruby gets final say and if you so much as HINT at doing something to either I'll let them have you, then I'm save you and deliver a punishment so harsh my murder boner will rival Satans!" Alucard shouted, his hands raised for extra drama as his red eyes burned bright and bore into Jaques soul making the man whimper before fleeing to the elevator, shoving the two girls aside to get in before rapidly pressing the down button. "Fucking. Dog. Shit."

"Agreed." Ozpin stated dispassionately before turning to the two girls. "Now that is out of the way I need to ask you two a favor since Ruby is the best trained for this job and you're her fledging. Ironwood if you will?" Ozpin requested.

The general nodded once before explaining. "A few years back we began testing vampire and werewolf proof robots, most were failures." The general gave a quick glance at Ruby who gave a cocky smirk making him frown. Atlas had hired the girl to stress test the models and generally just broke everything. "Recently some of these models have gone missing specifically the Paladin Slayer variant and enough dust to keep it powered for 46 hours of straight combat."

"And you want her to find your toy." Alucard laughed before turning to ruby. "I say go for it kid, break some skulls, shatter some bones, go for a walk!"


	9. WARNING GRPAHIC

RWBY Hellsing

AN: okay a few complaints from last chapter that will be addressed. First off I am aware of the spelling issue and I do apologise for that but I am working from a phone where certain names won't capitalise or default back to lowercase whenever I save a txt file. Examples of this is Ruby losing the capital, RWBY sometimes turning into Ruby, Qrow twice turned into Crow, Ironwood became Torchwood a few times and Seras kept becoming Serah for this I do apologise and wish to point out that I am working with temperamental auto correct here and will adjust these things as I catch them.

Some have also pointed out Weiss being a speed fighter and should of stuck with a rapier. While my original intention was just a buffed up version of her weapon with a working ranged weapon implemented I did want to include some fluffy moments with Weiss and Winter training together and she will still be a speed fighter using her glyphs to move about at ridiculous speeds combined with her heightened capabilities.

SeanHicks4 thanks for the facts on coffee I knew the later two but not how it was discovered, I always thought they just tried using the beans to make soup.

Sm0keyPanda I am sorry to hear that and I do apologise about the pacing but please do remember I'm basing this off of Hellsing Abridged not regular hellsing so expect weird shenanigans and what not along the way hence the cereal scene with Ozpin. Next I am working on the grammar and fighting a temprimental auto correct and yes English wasn't my best subject History was.

Dragonborn2704 soon a few things will happen to them before that though and since it was already mentioned yes he will receive the fear turkey.

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS BRUTALITY AND IMPLICATION OF RAPE AND MURDER.

Chapter 9 Yang was happily humming to herself as she walked about through the cafeteria, two massive bowls held in each hand, in her left a bowl of fish ramen and in her right a bowl of nachos. Lunch made the cafeteria crowded, even more so than the first night. She shook her head as she watched Neo rush back to her team, two plates of steak in each hand and a bowl of spaghetti wrapped in her tail, besides her Velvet was keeping pace holding her own plate of salads and seafood. Sitting down she noticed that Ruby and Weiss still hadn't arrived and that Blake was once again reading novelised porn if her blush was an indication.

"Ya know If you keep this up you may become CATatonic." Yang smirked at her own joke, putting down the bowls just before a pan fell on her head. "Yeesh, where do you get those things?!"

Blake without looking up replied simply. "I won a life time supply of them a few years back by accident."

"How?" Yang uttered as she raised an eyebrow, rubbing her head.

"The brand name is Tuner. I thought it was for a lifetime supply of fish not pans." Blake replied bluntly, an annoyed tick formed in her left eye.

"Wow, that sucks." Yang replied in deadpan before a yelp got their attention, standing behind Velvet was Cardin and he was yanking her ears and laughing.

[WARNING WARNING WARNING!]

This didn't last long however before Neo tackled the moron and began to bitch slap him repeatedly. It was it this time that Coco scooped up Velvet and put the shorter girl in her lap, gently rubbing her rabbit ears as she growled at Cardin. From across the table Nora stood up, slamming her hands into the table. "BREAK HIS LEGS!" She gleefully called. With a feral smirk Neo jumped up before landing sharply on Carson's leg. The sound of his aura shields breaking was followed by a sickly crunch as he screamed in agony filled the hall.

"Woooo!" Nora wooped before being dragged off by her partner Lie Ren.

"Neo, Leave him alone it's not worth it." Juan soothed his angry sister, putting his hands on her shoulders to try and ease her away from the crying teen.

"Stupid animal." Cardin groaned as he tried, unsuccessfully to get up. This however caused his scroll to fall out of his jacket and turn on revealing two photos both of bruised and beaten teenage faunus girls covered in a rather distinct white substance. The entire hall gasped, the two faunus in question had disappeared last night and nobody knew where they went.

Juan glared before he moved Neo behind him, a golden glow enveloping his body. "Big mistake." He growled before bringing down the full force of his heel onto Cardin's crotch, this time he squealed too high a pitch for any male as a loud pop was heard. The boys all winced in sympathy despite the photos. "You!" Another stomp. "SICK!" Another stomp, this time to the gut making Cardin puke next to him. "FUCKER!" It was this point that Pyrrah grabbed Juan under his arms with a slight blush and dragged the literally kicking and screaming teen away from Cadin who just laid there in agony and his own vomit.

[END WARNING END WARNING END WARNING!]

With a loud bang the doors were blown open as Professor Port, Professor Goodwitch and the RW half of team RWBY barged in. Upon seeing the photos Weiss gagged in disgust and with a white blur was hunched over a garbage can. Ruby glared in fury before walking over to Cardin and lifted him up by his throat, her red eyes glaring into his own before he began to twitch and scream much louder than before before he slumped. With a disgusted grunt Ruby tossed him back into his own sick before walking to Glynda and dragging the deputy headmistress around the corner.

"We're going to need the police and inform the families." Ruby ground out quietly. Glynda gasped in horror, her hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Until then keep that...monster away from me or I'll fucking eat him!"

Wordlessly Glynda nodded before rushing down the hallway and away from the hall before pulling out her scroll and calling the police. Back in the hall Blake had hog tied Cardin using Gamal shroud, the blade firmly wedged in a table to shop the criminal from trying to wriggle off. Yang and two third years had literally ignited and were in one corner while ice dust was being used to keep them brining down the campus. The three other members of Cardin's team looked horrified and disgusted at their leader, they were racist bullies sure but that didn't mean they agreed with what he did.

It wasn't long before the local police arrived with cuffs normally used to restrain grimm for research purposes to detain the boy while another two officers went with a forensics team and a pair of 3rd year teams to search foreverall forrest. What they found wasn't something to repeat. Back with team RWBY they had managed to drag Weiss to their room in the basement, the young vampire was already on the scroll to her lawyer to help the affected families. Blake sat on her bed barely moving and lost in thought, her mind going back to the atrocities she had endured. Ruby paced about the room snarling, coffin was shaking in the corner fearfully as Steam hissed from the showers. Yang was still combusting and Blake had poised her directly to a running cold shower after the almost melted the doorknob.

"Thank You." Weiss uttered softly as she hung up. With a soft sigh she put her scroll on the dresser. "Master I've got my lawyer to help with the situation if the families request it and to look into fully removing all influence my father has on Schnee enterprises."

Ruby stopped her pacing before sighing and turning to Weiss, a faint blush adorned her cheeks. "Thanks Weiss, I'm sure they'd apretiate the help. And what happens if you do get your father out of power?"

"Mother or I will have to take over the company master as my sister has shown no interest and my brother is a clone of my father." Weiss stated simply.

"If they don't want to I'd suggest a proxy." Ruby replied. "You never know when you'd need a fallback plan."


	10. chapter 10

RWBY Hellsing

AN: mention of sex at the end.

Chapter 10

With the arrest of Cardin Winchester the main school had to be closed for the next two days while a forensics team under guard searched through the forever fall forrest for any more evidence while another team looked over the security cameras. While this was going on normal classes had to be suspended due to the fact security cameras would be down. As such only two classes could continue as they didn't need security cameras. The first being Proffessor Oobleck as his was entirely theory, the second being Ruby's class as the room was one of the older ones in the school and had no windows to let in sunlight or electronics outside of power sockets and the lights.

It was now Thursday and many students had turned upto Ruby's class, most out of the sheer novelty of it, the rest and sadly smaller minority turned up to actually learn something. As per usual Ruby was writing on the chalk boards at the front of the classroom as tired students began to filter in, team RWBY being first once again with Team VNCA barely making it before the bell. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Team VNCA this is the second time in a row this has happened, you guys okay?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're on the top floor of the dorms and the elevator doesn't go there for some reason so we have to take the stairs." Velvet stated softly.

Ruby nodded once before turning back to the board, still writing. "Okay so today we'll be doing a leason on Ghouls." Four students shuddered, those being the WBY part of team RWBY and Coco Adel.

"So, who can tell me what a Ghoul is?" Ruby asked as she turned to eye the class. Many shuddered at the red glow of her eyes from behind the glasses.

"A ghoul is basically a zombie." Coco stated from her seat. "They're created when a vampire tries to turn people who aren't a virgin or of the same sex."

"Most of the time yes." Ruby stated before stomping hard twice on the wooden floor above the arena. The reply was a snarling growl. The class gasped at the grey skinned beings in the pit at the front of the classroom. "These are ghouls, they're stupid but tough to kill without specialised ammunition and they're highly infectious." A loud snap of wood made many jump and look at Blake who had gone white and wide eyed. "Blake, you okay there?" The girl started to hyperventilate before with a poof of black smoke she vanished.

"Ah biscuits." Ruby moped with a slump.

Neo jumped up making a few quick signs before her form shattered like glass and vanished leaving many shocked. Juan just shrugged uncaringly.

"Her semblance, she can teleport about while leaving an after image, that was one then." He explained to the befuddled class. Nora Oo'd and Ran gave an impressed nod, Pyrrah nodded with a soft smile. Coco facepalmed, grumbling about how it would of made mornings easier, velvet paid no mind to it and Fox just shrugged going back to the brail book he was running his fingers across.

"Anyway, these are ghouls, there is a few ways to put them down, the first being to destroy the heart or brain," ruby stated, writing Heart and Brain on the board before turning back to the class. "Next is fire, the best way to dispose of them is with fire." Next she wrote fire under the previous two. "Can someone tell me if they know of any other ways?"

"Shred them." Coco stated making the class look at the girl in shock.

"Correct." Ruby stated before adding that to the board, "any others?"

"Anti freak rounds." Weiss stated, her hand raised and posture straight.

"Correct." Ruby stated before writing it on the board. "Today I have with me some cases with anti freak rounds, Coffin come in you adorable lug!" She cheered, the scittering of nails on wood announced the arrival of coffin who ran into the room, banging open the doors, several large metal crates were balanced atop the grimm possessed coffin's lid as it skidded to a halt in front of ruby. "Good boy!" She cheered before releaving the creature of the crates before handing it a jar of a black tar like substance, Coffin made a happy squeak before rushing off the way it came, the jar held firmly by its lid.

Weiss shuddered slightly, she wasn't used to Coffin yet.

"Okay, everybody come up the front, I've got 0.37, 0.10, 0.23 and many more caliber rounds." Ruby stated easily lifting the crates and putting them in from of the stands. "Grab no more than 3 magazines of the rounds you need, guard them with your life. Coco, I have your belts over here." She stated lifting up three belts of anti freak rounds from one box and tossing them to the young werewolf who easily caught the 200kg plus belts. "The rounds are blessed silver made of melted crucifixes cured in holy water and blessed by the pope himself. Needless to say each of these costs L7000 per hundred rounds so don't waste them." The students froze in shock before looking at the three belts of 120 rounds each that Coco was holding.

"Ruby, where did you get the money for that?" Yang asked in shock.

"I didn't, pope just owed grandpa a favor and well you know how he gets." Ruby shrugged.

"How many rounds did he get?" Yang gave a resigned sigh.

"I have a shipping container full." Ruby uttered, poking her fingers together.

"Master with all due respect your grandfather is a menace." Weiss stated bluntly. Many students nodded, anyone who could gain that many rounds from the Pope himself had to have a pair.

"I believe he prefers Fuck Mothering Vampire." Stated Proffessor Goodwitch from the doorway, a still pale and shaking Blake besides her while Neo just happily skipped back to her seat. "Now, mind telling us what happened?"

"Not sure, Blake freaked and poofed out followed by miss Ark." Ruby stated with a shrug before tossing a small pack of anti freak rounds to the deputy headmistress.

"Sorry just, those things always freak me out." Blake muttered with a shudder.

"Alright but you will have to get over your fears some day miss Belladonna" Goodwitch stated firmly. "If you were to run into one and freeze up it could very well cost you a limb."

"Which brings us to the next part of the leason." Ruby stated before pulling Jackal out of nowhere and shooting the two ghouls clean through the brain, destroying them. "These rounds pack a hell of a punch to the point it will snap your wrist if you aren't use to them, so everybody to the gym, we're gonna be running you ragged." The cheerful fanged smirk showed playfulness but the tone, it promised pain. By the end of the day three hours later many students were groaning in pain. The exceptions being team JNPR, Neo who couldn't if she wanted to and Coco. Even Weiss and Blake were groaning in pain, their weight loads having been adjusted like Coco's for their species. Weiss was bench pressing almost seven times her weight as was Blake, coco was bench pressing a little under half a tonne and Yang was bench pressing Blake while she was bench pressing.

Come dinner time a small celibration was going on for the arrest of Cardin, needless to say things got out of hand once Velvet of all people busted out the alcohol and Yang busted out her stash. Needless to say not many remembered that night, nor did Yang who was currently half asleep, running her eyes as she slowly sat up. Looking about she noticed a few things, first of all she was naked, next the room had windows and a naked bunny eared girl and werewolf were laying either side of her, also naked and finally the room smelt like sex. "Damn. What happened?" She asked herself.

"Four hours of mind blowing sex." Coco uttered, her eyes shut and laying down, her arm pinned under Velvet. "There was a lot of biting and clawing and licking and I think velvet managed to find some whipped cream and strawberries." She added removing said food from her left Brest before popping it in her mouth. "Yeah, definately strawberries."

"Shush. Tired." Velvet muttered softly before rolling over, squashing her face into the pillows.

"Well, could've done worse." Yang shrugged before noticing a certain blue something lodged between her legs. "Damn how drunk were we?"

"See there?" Coco muttered gesturing to a series of claw marks and indents into one of the walls in a round about way. "I transformed and to put bluntly we screwed like mad and then velvet joined in. Timid girl is kinky as hell."

"It's always the quiet ones." Yang snorted a laugh.


	11. chapter 11

RWBY Hellsing

AN:

Updates to pairings: Yang/Coco/Velvet Ruby/Weiss/Blake Glynda/Ozpin(Anderson) Alucard/Seras/?

zeostar360: Yes correct so internet point for you.

Chronosign: Interesting idea I wasn't originally planning on it but now I may.

Just a short chapter this time folks.

Chapter 11:

A soft groan was heard emonating from a simple white coffin as the lid slowly opened with a creak. Pushing it open fully Blake looked about the room half asleep. Clothes were thrown everywhere, the room smelt like her mum's room and Blood and coffin was nowhere in sight. Looking to the bed she usually slept in she noticed that Weiss was passed out with Ruby on top of her, both fully nude.

"What happened?" The immortal faunus asked nobody. Looking down she realised that she too was naked and covered in fang marks across her breasts. Her eyes widened as she rushed for the bathroom and found relief in her reflection staring back at her. That was short lived at the sight of Blood around her mouth and the lipstick on her neck. Her ears flicked at the sound of her two team members getting up. Wrapping a towel around herself she ventured out into the main room and finally took note of the state the walls were in, a few bullet holes, Gambol Shroud embedded into the ceiling, a few fist sized craters.

Looking towards the bed she saw Weiss looking flustered next to ruby, blood around both of their lips, fang marks across breasts, arms, thys and a few claw marks too.

"I guess you can't remember last night too huh?" Ruby asked softly before walking over and pulling Blake into a hug, their breasts pressed together. "I don't know what happened one minute you're fine the next you had your hands in your jeans playing with yourself before lunging at me, You have crazy sharp teeth by the way, and bit my neck, this may of made me instinctively bite you." The vampiress explained in embarrassment. "It got kinda hazy but next thing I knew I was biting Wiess and she was biting me before you two bit each other and it sort of turned into a mini orgy."

A knocking at the door halted any further conversation. With a blur of black petals Ruby was dressed as Weiss dived under the blankets. With a creak the door opened and Yang timidly stuck her head in. "Geuss you three had a wild night too huh?"

"Yang!" Ruby decried joyfully tackelning her sister and flinging the door opened before she scrunched her nose in disgust and jumped back. " Ew! You smell like wet dog!"

"Hey!" Yang snorted while behind her coco and velvet giggled softly. "I'll have you know it's wet werewolf."

Looking between the two and the freshly scarred bite marks on Yang's collar bone made Ruby squeal in happiness before tackling velvet and coco into a hug. "New sisters!"

"She's, taking this rather well." Coco stated in surprise. Velvet nodded timidly.

"That's ruby for you, she has a live and let live attitude." Yang shrugged before sighing as she stretched her arms. "Bathroom free?"

"Sure, go ahead." Blake stated, still wrapped in a towel.

[Ruins of England]

In a dark basement of amanor, ravaged by war and time and untouched by sunlight Alucard laid naked in a large bed, staring at the ceiling. Asides him to his left Seras was sound asleep, ass in the air and drooling, to his right some white haired woman he found wandering about the grounds bleeding to death before he turned her. Why was it that bleeding chicks with big breasts reminded him of eviscerated puppies? She too was asleep and fully nude. With a jolt he shot upright, eyes wide in horror.

"Oh fuck, it was a blood moon last night and I forgot to give Ruby the talk." He muttered before lunging for his discarded clothes, hopping about as he put on his pants before rushing over to his shirt and vanishing into the shadows.

[Beacon academy, basement.]

The room quickly settled with Ruby happily talking with coco and Velvet, Weiss having rushed into her coffin to get dressed in private, Blake was happy to just sit down in a towel, having been used to worse from her mother's shenanigans.

"So, now you're my sisters in law ground rules, you will visit once a week at minimum and show up for winter holidays, halloween and call if you need anything, got it?" Ruby asked.

"Seems fair so long as there's no holly or mistletoe hanging about and the day of a full moon and morning after is our time." Coco stated as she leant back sighting in the chair.

"Ruby tell me you were safe!" Alucard shouted as he appeared from a dark corner of the room.

"Since when do you worry?" She replied with a raised eyebrow. "Not like queen bitch herself was here."

"It was a blood moon last night." Alucard put simply. Ruby tilted her head in curiosity. Alucard sighed with a facepalm, wondering why he didn't wake Seras before and have her give this talk. "Vampires go into heat during blood moons." Ruby could only gape in shock and embarrassment at those words before with a burst of black petals was in the bathroom with the door locked and a fully dressed Yang was standing there brushing her teeth looking confused before noticing Alucard.

"Gramps, is this a joke?" Yang deadpanned.

"I DONT WANNA CATCH PREGNANCY!" Ruby cried from inside the bathroom making Blake's eyes go wide and Weiss fling the coffin lid open in shock, now fully dressed.

"Where did that come from?" Weiss asked in shock.

"She went into heat last night and is overreacting." Alucard snorted. A pot fell on his head. "The fuck?"

"Wasn't me." Blake stated, her hands raised in mock surrender. "All mine are Tuner brand."

"IM NOT OVERREACTING I DONT WANT PREGNANCY! IM TOO YOUBG TO BE A MOMMY!" Came Ruby's mature response followed by blowing rasburry as another item, this time a towel fell on Alucard.

"Fucking brat." The count groaned before standing up. "Fuck it, I'm having Seras or the new chick sort this out. Later bitches." Before anyone could ask what he meant he was gone.

[Schnee private jet on route to Atlas]

Jaques Schnee hummed quietly to himself as he read the paper, absentmindedly eating the turkey someone left there, it was a tad salty but he didn't care, he was hungry and angry at his daughter's defiance. If only he noticed the card left to the side of the turkey.

End

Okay any guesses to who Alucard's new fledging is? Should be rather obvious.


	12. chapter 12

RWBY Hellsing

Chapter 12

It was Friday and the school was finally able to operate normally. Classes were back on and the families had been informed and provided with lawyers by Weiss. Suffice to say that the Winchester family was in a lot of trouble for their son's behavior. Currently we find teams RWBY, JNPR and VNCA inside Proffessor Goodwitch's class, the combat arena, as said Proffessor brings up a holographic display along the wall.

"Today class, we will be doing basic sparring matches, 1 on 1 with tournament rules. That means no lethal force, one is considered out when they cannot continue, their aura is in the red, they yield, are out of the ring or use lethal force." Goodwitch explained before peering at the class. "For today we're sparring between partners. First up is," she looked at the hologram which was spinning through lists before it finally stopped. "Proffessor Rose and Weiss Schnee."

"Glynda." Ruby groaned as she stood up. "I keep telling you call me Ruby or miss Rose when I'm not teaching."

"And I would if you literally didn't have a Master's degree in chryptozooology." Proffessor Goodwitch stated bluntly.

"Wait, you have a Master's degree yet struggle with math?" Blake asked in shock.

"Math is hard!" Ruby and Yang defended. Neo nodded with a thumbs up.

"Fine I'll tutor you master. Now hurry up." Weiss stated as she walked down to the sparring arena, a wrapped package under her arm. It was narrow at one end and bulbous at the other. With a burst of black petals Ruby was down there too.

"I see grandma was able to make your weapon quick." Ruby grinned like a child as she pulled out Crescent Rose and Jackal.

"Well you would of known sooner if you hadn't gone for a walk all of last night." Weiss stated as she tossed aside the fabric cover revealing a giant pair of red and purple scissors with blades on each side of the main portion.

"What? My walked are enthusiastic." Ruby denied stubbornly.

"I know master, you picked a fight with a herd of Ursa majors, a deathstalker and a fight with the headmaster." Weiss scoffed.

"Very enthusiastic walks." Ruby gave a fanged smirk.

"Giant scissors? Hey Weiss!" Yang called gaining everyone's attention. "Geuss you're trying to scissor my sister!"

"You brute!" Weiss shouted in anger at the werewolf before turning her attention to Ruby who held Jackal offhand and Crescent Rose over her shoulder deployed into scythe mode.

"Ready?" Glynda asked as the bullet proof glass barriers raised around the arena and the aura gauge on the hologram activated, both showing somehow negative aura. Ruby reading negative 290% where as Weiss only read negative 170%. "Begin!"

No sooner had she said those words was the arena filled with black petals, frost and two blurs of color, cracks and gashes appeared in an instant about the arena before with a sudden slam Ruby's headless body slammed into the glass making most of the students cry out in shock as the petals settled revealing a panting and shocked Weiss standing there covered in blood, the scissors split into two blades and Ruby's head sat in front of her on the floor.

Looking at the Aura meters Goodwitch just rolled her eyes. "Professor Rose stop making a scene." She stated bluntly. Many looked in shock at the Aura meters both only having changed by 3% before turning to look at Ruby's decapitated head which was laughing happily.

"Yes! You did it! Mum always said if your fledgling can't decapitate you you're doing something wrong." The head grinned widely before melting rapidly into a pile of Blood which flowed back to the body and reformed. She pried herself off the glass and fell backwards with a soft thud before standing up.

"Yeah go Ruby!" Yang cried aloud, her fist raised into the air.

"So obviously you can do this so come on!" Ruby challanged. "Shoot me, stab me! Smash my face in! Give me a hug!"

Weiss took a few steps back cautiously. "R-really?"

"Yup!" Ruby chirped before with a blur of black petals she had grabbed Weiss from behind and suplexed the heiress into the ground hard, making her head turn into bloody pulp. "Come on Weiss get back up."

Sluggishly at first the body twitched as the blood and bone and brainmatter flowed back the the corpse and began to reform Wiess's head, scar and all leaving the shocked girl there, eyes wide laying on the floor.

"Weiss, you okay? I didn't go too far did I?" Ruby asked in worry.

"I now know why your family is insane master." Weiss stated softly.

"Miss Schnee can you continue?" Glynda asked in concern.

"I yield." Was the reply. "While I can feel everything I can't move just yet."

"Yeah that happens." Ruby stated as she listen Weiss up bridal style and walked out of the arena. "You'll be fine in like a minute."

"Master, I'm thirsty." Weiss muttered softly.

"Okay, just a small bit." Ruby stated, positioning Weiss's head into the crook of her shoulder. With a soft nod Weiss bit down making them both shudder as Ruby sat down next to Blake and Yang.

"Awe she's like a baby." Yang snorted a laugh only to get kicked in the nose by Weiss, breaking it. "GAH!"

"Brute." Weiss muttered, falling asleep with her fangs burried into Ruby's neck.

"Damn that's a mean kick." Yang muttered as she snapped in nose back into position for it to heal properly, which it did in 10 seconds thanks to her new healing factor.

"Next up," Glynda began pressing the randomise button getting Yang vs Yang. "I though we fixed that." She muttered before pressing it again. "Pyrrah Nikkos and Juan Ark."

[Unknown location]

A shadowed figure stood in front of a giant white screen. The figure was short, fat and wearing a white coat. In front of him stood a legion of beings in black armor and beings wearing grimm masks. "Gentlemen, ve are Vite Fang und Nazis."

"Seig heil!"

"Und ve vant var!"

"Seig heil, seig heil!"

"Und ACHOO!" The figure sneezed.

"gesundheit! gesundheit!"

AN: Yes the scissor blades won the contest by 1 point, seriously a lot of people stopped voting for a few chapters there.

AN 2: Yes im sure everyone knows who this is.


	13. chapter 13, poll at end

RWBY Hellsing

AN: here we get to see Juan's semblance in play, surprise nobody has been guessing at it as normally the first thing most people ask in rwby fics is what is Juan's semblance.

Chapter 13

The students grew hushed as they watched Pyrrah and Juan enter the arena. Pyrrah stood, left foot back, knees bent to absorb any impact, shield forward and in front of her body while her spear was held in her right hand, the tip just brushing past the shield.

Juan had a different approach, his shield wasn't out but instead was strapped to his back, his sword held in one hand despite the fact it was a broad sword. He was constantly bouncing from his left to right foot, never taking his eyes off of Pyrrah.

The second the aura meters on the board registered everyone gasped in shock and Glynda dropped her riding crop. Pyrrah's aura read 157% not that uncommon in trained hunters and huntresses and expected of the junior champion of minstrel but it was Juan's meter reading a whopping 492% that had everyone stunned. The blonde just raised an eyebrow at it.

"Geuss that explains how I can put up with eight sisters." Juan muttered aloud before clearing his throat.

"Right, ready?" Glynda asked, getting over her shock, her riding crop glowing purple and floating back upto her waiting palm. "BEGIN."

Unlike the previous fight which was a blur and over in moments, Juan and Pyrrah circled one another, both cautious of the other. Pyrrah for being unbeatable and Juan for his insanely high aura reserves. It was Pyrrah who made the first move, dashing forward and sweeping her spear at Juan's legs, attempting to trip him up. With a quick downward swing his sword intercepted the spear, inches from his leg. With a burst of black aura his sword was sent flying as the spear slammed into his leg tripping the blonde teen.

"Whoa!" He yelped before rolling away from Pyrrah who tried to take another swing at him. In one fluid motion he bought his shield up In front of his face, just in time to block another attack, the black aura appeared again, this time flinging the shield across the area near the sword. With a swift kick, Juan nailed Pyrrah in the shin making her stumble for a moment. As she regained her balance so to did Juan as he got into a Boxer's stance. Two quick jabs were thrown, the first hitting aside Pyrrah's shield, the next hitting her shoulder. The shield quickly came back around, slamming into his face with enough force to break his nose.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrah cried in worry, almost dropping her weapons in shock. His aura had dropped by 5 points from that hit.

"I'm fine." He waved it off as a gold glow radiated from his body, his nose mending itself in mere moments. He shot forward again, ducking around another swing of the spear and rolling to a stop next to his sword and shield. He rolled, grabbing his shield and positioned it to protect his face and chest as Pyrrah came down, unfortunately the aim was a tad off resulting in a stab to the groin region and a very high pitched squeak from Juan. The few males in the room winced, crossing their legs and protecting the area with their hands. The girls winced slightly at the sight asides Nora who was demanding more leg breaking.

"I am so, so sorry." Pyrrah gasped, dropping her shield in shock, kneeling down next to the injured teen. " Proffessor, call for the nurse!"

Before anything could be done however, Juan ripped out the spear with another pained cry. "OUM FUCKING DAMNIT!"

"On no ohnoohnoohno" Pyrrah panicked as she undid a bandage she wore around her left wrist and tried to stop the bleeding only to find there was none.

"I forfit." Juan squeaked. With the sound of shattering glass Neo appeared next to Juan, hugging him gently while helping Pyrrah ease him into a sitting Possition.

"I am so so sorry. I ruined your chances at a family." Pyrrah apologised and looked like she would rather face a grimm or a swarm of tooth fairies naked and without weapons.

"What? No that's fine, it just really really hurts." The blonde explained with a pained expression.

"I Litterally just speared what makes you a man, how can that be fine?!" Pyrrah gaped leading to more wincing from the males in the room. Neo rolled her eyes and made a few dozen hand gestures leading to raised eyebrows.

"Neo!" Juan groaned. "Nobody needs to hear about that. Besides, my semblance is regeneration there's no scaring." Neo raised an eyebrow with a smirk before shattering and reappearing a few feet to the left with a book labeled baby photos. "Oh Oum no." He gulped as Neo gained an evil smirk before rushing towards team RWBY, V_CA and _N_R who looked eager to see the photos.

"And my life is over." He deadpanned as Pyrrah helped him stand up, albeit gingerly due to the pain. A adoring squeal made many shocked looks turn to Ren who was blushing.

"Damnit Ren." The hammer wielding crazy ginger teen groaned.

"But I can't help it! He's so cute!" Ren squeed making many balk in shock.

"Ren." Nora Shushed him looking worried.

"Fuck it." Ren stated bluntly before pulling out a breath spray and spraying his mouth, looking dead at Juan who was looking a bit uncomfortable.

"OH HELL NO! THIS SLOTH MUMMA ISNT GONNA LOOSE HER RENNY THAT EASILY!" Nora snapped violently dragging off Ren who signed "Call me" to Juan.

"I didn't know he swung that way." Juan uttered in shock.

"Well I geuss all those looks in the locker room weren't for show then." Pyrrah muttered absently.

"What looks? Juan asked.

"Oh Pyrrah was using a hole in the wall to p-" Yang was cut off with another kick to the face from a tired Weiss making her shut up and stumble backwards, once again her nose was broken.

"Well, that was odd." Juan muttered before shrugging it off, not noticing how much Pyrrah was blushing.

The rest of the lesson continued without incident asides Ren and Nora returning both looking disappointed. Next class was Proffessor Port's class and it quickly became apparent that the man was a bit of a bragged and was getting on people's nerves, none more so than Ruby and Yang when he began to retell how he single handedly saved a small town on an island called Patch six years ago from a giant swarm of Beowolf. Eventually enough was enough and splintering wood could be hear as a snarling and partially transformed Yang had slammed her fists clean though her desks before a shot rang out, Ruby had Jackal out and was seething with rage, the bullet having cut a path through the fat man's hair and into the chalkboard behind him.

"Don't you fucking dare take credit for that you bastard!" Ruby snapped, her eyes burning bright enough to make her orange glasses turn crimson.

"Master!" Weiss gaped.

"Shut up ice queen." Yang snarled. "This fat prick is taking credit for something he didn't do."

"Now see here I'm sure you're mistaken, after all if" was as far as port got before another shot rang out, this time to the left of his head making the man freeze in fear.

"My mother gave her life to stop that swarm you fucking bastard so don't YOU DARE TRY AND TAKE CREDIT WHEN SHE DUSTED HERSELF TO STOP THEM!" Ruby snarled in utter rage. "AND YOU HAD THE GALL TO BE SO NON-CHATTANT ABOUT THAT, I WAS EIGHT WHEN I SAW MY MOTHER DIE INFRONT OF ME TAKING DOWN AN ANCIENT ALPHA BEOWOLF THAT HAD RAN CLEAN THROUGH SEVERAL HUNTSMEN SO YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING DARE DAMN YOU!"

"Fuck it!" Yang snarled, trying to rush the teacher only to be tackled aside by a large black humanoid wolf wearing Coco's now shredded clothes. In mere moments a large gold fured humanoid wolf was wrestling back before a large fluffy brown wolf with large fuzzy ears in what was left of Velvet's clothes charged in, making it an all out battle as students fled along with port who had pissed himself. Ruby stood there an angry snarl of her face before she collapsed onto her hands and knees, a broken sob escaped her lips as Weiss knelt down and hugged her.

"Why mum. Why?" She cried to herself. Weiss didn't have the answer. Her crying soon bought the attention of Yang who podded over, whining softly before curling up around the two vampires, Coco and velvet soon joining in.

It was like this that Ozpin and Glynda found them half an hour later.

"Fucking blood moons, always makes the damned vampires like this." Ozpin muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose with a grunt. "Glynda clear my schedule for the next two days, I need to blow off steam."

"What, why?" Glynda asked in shock. "And how?"

"Simple, I'm gonna go pick a fight with Alucard, always cheers me up to spear that damned vampire." Ozpin grinned.

"Oh so moved on from little timmy eh?" Glynda snorted a soft laugh.

Ozpin frowned. "Never should of introduced you to Alucard."

End.

Yes Ren is bisexual in this one, got the idea from RWBY chibi spin the bottle skit.

Yes I'm sure everyone gets the little timmy reference.

Okay next vote: what should Ruby teach them about next? Zombies, witches, demons, fae, the dredded and hated sparkly sub species of vampire? Something else?


	14. chapter 14

RWBY Hellsing

Resaults for the roll so far:

Sparkly vampires: 5 Nøkken: 1 Leprechauns: 1 Fae: 2 Oni: 1 Dragons: 1 Demons: 1 Hybrids: 2 Witches: 1

Chapter 14

It had been not even a day after the incident in Port's class and someone had leaked the security footage onto scrollnet, at first it was small, odd looks from people in the halls, students avoiding Coco's pack and Ruby's coven like the plague which was normal, but then it was people in town giving them odd looks and people whispering behind their backs before eventually it just became all out fleeing. Sadly it got to the point that the press was banging on the doors and sneeking into the school wanting interviews that finally made Ruby relent and asked Ozpin to arrange a press conference in a few weeks time. Alucard even agreed to join in, stating that he'd finally gotten his newest fledging to adjust enough that she didn't freak out every few minutes and Ruby and Weiss could meet them once the interviews were done.

[Two weeks later, Vale Park]

Alucard huffed in annoyance, his son in law Taiyang did the same. Ruby and Yang had attacked a fraud and scared the shit out of half the school during the miniature rampage about the classroom, something Alucard found hilarious as did Qrow and Seras, sadly Taiyang disagreed. It hadn't taken long after the full evens made in onto scrollnet that public outcry began to amass. Some were calling for Ruby to be sacked or expelled, some were calling for Port's head after it was revealed that he wasn't even near patch at the time and was actually in Anima on vacation with his now ex wife and the rest, well they found it hilarious, Alucard happened to fall into that category. That lead to the current situation, a press conference. How Alucard loathed the press, at Least he was honest about being a monster.

Currently giving a speach he couldn't be assed to pay attention to was the Judist priest, while he and Taiyang weren't expected to be called on, they were there if the issue of how ruby was raised got bought up. Opposite to them sat Ruby and Weiss much to the confusion of a majority of the press, after all, the school kept quiet for the most part about who wasn't human or faunus and what they were.

Soon Ruby reluctantly got up to the microphone and Alucard started to pay attention to both her and the massive screen behind her to allow those towards the back of the crowd a better view.

"I'd just like to say a few things, first off I apologise for my behavior towards Proffessor Port. Now I know you've all seen the security footage someone uploaded and may be confused and even scared at what you saw, I'll admit this is sooner than was hoped but it can't be helped. I'm a vampire." Ruby stated to the confused reporters. "Yes I'm not a human or faunus, our kind are the living undead and we've been amoung your kinds since before recorded history. I'll admit it's not ideal but we do need blood to survive, human, faunus, Grimm, other fairy tale beings are for the most part edible."

"Proffessor Rose, Gordon Reens" a blonde reporter with a hooked nose interupted loudly as he held forwards a recoding device. "Are you saying not only are fairy tales real but you're some sort of humanoid grimm?!"

"Yes fairy tales are real, in fact very few aren't. My adoptive sister is a werewolf, I personally know a Scholdinger's Cat and I know an immortal pain in the ass." Ruby stated calmly but inside she was going mental.

"You know you love me." Alucard grinned widely showing off his fangs.

"As for the grimm part, you're not denying it are you?" The reported pushed, looking on with sick glee.

"I'm not a grimm, to paraphrase what I've told the students at the beginning of the year three weeks ago, I am something that preys on human, faunus, Grimm they're all equally edible." Ruby stated and rushed on before the reporters could twist her words. "They should be lucky I don't harm innocents. I will say this now, yes I have killed humans and faunus, I've had white fang sent to kill me believing I was a bat faunus who kept disrespecting them, I've had human thugs and would be rapists try to attack me and in each instance I've acted in self defence."

"Should the public be worried about creatures who devour grimm or anything else out there?" Another reporter called.

"W-well it depends on what it is, a vampire it depends, we vary much like humans and faunus, I'm bubbly and cheerful most of the time but grandpa is a troll and grandma is all strict and ditzy." Ruby stated with a slight stutter. "Demons will almost always be hostile to non infernal beings and often other infernal beings too. Asides a distant cousin Charley and her friends they're all pretty much insane or animalistic. Wendigo will straight up eat anything, no exception so be careful of them, same with tooth fairies."

"The tooth fairy is real?" A female faunus with mouse like ears asked.

"Not the way you're probably thinking. Chances are if it's in the Brothers Grim book it's accurate, just ignore Gnomes, it's vastly different." Weiss stated aloud as she stood next to Ruby, a white with red and black laced umbrella served to keep the sun off of her, as while not lethal still made her feel drowsy. "Now I'm sure you have a lot of question for my master so I'll make this quick, she had turned me into a vampire to save my life after a pack of Beowolves got the drop on me during initiation and I was disarmed. Calling her Master is an annoying verbal tick that is impossible to correct at this current time. As for what had happened in that classroom, emotions were a bit high strung due to not only the recent blood moon and bonding but the emotional trauma port was inflicting upon my master."

"Miss Schnee, can you clarify?" Gordon teens called.

"I'll answer it Weiss." Ruby stated gently to her fledgling. "To answer the question as you all know Proffessor Port was taking credit and sensationalising a tragedy he wasn't there for, making himself to be a hero of the event when he wasn't. I personally was there and watched an Alpha tear through not only several hunters and huntresses but also my mum, very few things can actually kill a vampire and by all accounts she should of survived a mere beheading, I was only eight when I watched the woman I though was invincible die, to see that man disrespect not only my mother's sacrifice but the sacrifices of those who gave their lives to stop the pack of Beowolves or gave their lives so other may lives, it was the final straw."

"Und da ittle fampire schnapped." A voice echoed as the screen behind ruby snapped to black, only a pair of glowing white circles were visible. Alucard and Ozpin shot up in shock, watching the screen in confusion.

"Major." Alucard muttered.

"How in the protestant fucked hell is he still alive vampire, you ate him." Ozpin growled, poking Alucard firmly in the shoulder.

"Damned if I know." Alucard stated bluntly before his grin turned savage. "But I'll have to eat him again."

"Itch will Krieg." The major grinned like a mad man, his fangs glinting in the light. "As to how I survived, Ich bin ein Klon dummkopf."

Alucard grinned like the madman that he was before laughing "A Cybornetic, Nazi Vampire clone."

Weiss gawked at the obsurdity. "verdammte, das ist seltsam" she muttered slipping back into her native tongue.

The mayor's glove appeared wagging a finger on the screen "jetzt jetzt kleiner Vampir, der Spaß fängt gerade erst an"

Several explosions sounded around the area as dust filled the air and people began to scream. The major leaned forwards, revealing his smirking face as he laughed at the chaos. "Die Würfel werden Alucard geworfen, lass den Krieg beginnen."

End.

Translations made using Google translate.

Itch will Krieg: I want war. Ich bin ein Klon dummkopf: I am a clone dumb ass. Verdammt, das ist seltsam: bloody fucking hell that's strange jetzt jetzt kleiner Vampir, der Spaß fängt gerade erst an: now, now little vampire the fun is just beginning. Die Würfel werden Alucard geworfen, lass den Krieg beginnen: the dice are thrown Alucard, let the war begin.


	15. warning graphic

RWBY Hellsing

Warning: Gore scenes, mention of rape and trauma.

Chapter 15

It was chaos. The bombs had only been the tip of the spear, masking the arrival of a Altesian drop ship, a massive Swastika crudely painted on it's side in blood. Soon the ships guns opened up, shredding into the crowd of reporters as Alucard fired back using causal to dust the vampires that were jumping out, Ozpin had drawn both of his beyonettes and was cackling like a mad man as he sliced through those who had escaped Alucard's ire. Taiyang, having only a broadsword rifle combination and ill suited to fighting vampires was evacuating those he could while Weiss summoned up a large glyph using her two blades as conductors to shield the reporters she was closest to but sadly couldn't shield the rest. Ruby already had Jackal and crescent rose out as she blurred down the streets towards where the bombs went off, trusting her grandfather, adoptive father, headmaster and fledgling to keep everyone safe. Coming to a halt she was sickened by the scene before her.

Dead laid in the streets, the local primary school had been the target, dead children and teachers of both human and faunus origin laid everywhere, often missing parts of themselves. Feasting on the remains were faunus in white fang uniform and Nazi Vampire SS troopers in black armor. Wasting no time ruby opened fire reducing a good chunk of both forces to ash before they could even react, in less then a second it was over.

A shift in the rubble caught her attention, sheathing crescent rose she held Jackal at the ready, edging closer to the pile of plants and bricks before shifting away the wood. Underneath was a white haired girl in a pink and white dress with horns and a small thin tail ending in a fuzzy pink tuft. She was hunched over and crying, the body of a brunette girl in a green sweater was laying before her, her eyes unseeing and blood leaking from her mouth, a large chunk of jagged metal was sticking out of her chest.

"Saikawa, saikawa." She sobbed as she gently shook the dead girl, completely ignoring Ruby's presence. "Get up, get up please."

"I'm sorry." Ruby whispered as she knelt down next to the girl who refused to budge. She tried to lay a hand on the white haired girl's shoulder only for it to be slapped away.

"No, no." The girl muttered again. "You can't go." She sobbed as she held out her hands above the dead girl, a green energy flaired in her hands sending ruby flying into a building across the street with a blinding flash of light. "I'm sorry." She muttered before passing out. With a blur of black petals ruby caught her gently before inspecting the corpse and was shocked to see that not only was the shrapnel gone but the girl was steadily breathing.

"Wow, a dragon." Ruby muttered as she glanced to the sleeping girl in her arms. She then turned her attention to the formerly dead girl, a look of confusion on her face before she adjusted her cloak so it would work as a sling and carefully tucked both girls into it so their heads were on her shoulders. Slowly she stood up, careful not to wake or drop the two survivors. Another explosion rang out back at the park, with another blur of petals ruby was there and was shocked to see not only had Alucard gone to release level 9 but Ozpin was regenerating a good half of his body and Weiss had also unsealed to her level 2 or equivilant to Alucard's level 8 or her level 9 state. Taiyang was unconcous and a white haired woman who looked a lot like Weiss in a band new Hellsing uniform with a rapier stood defensively between him and a large unit of Nazis and white fang.

"Who are the kids?" Alucard casually asked, his hand cannon still trained on the Nazis.

"Last survivors of the explosion, Nazis were there too, the one with horns is a dragon." Ruby explained as she lowered the two next to her adoptive father.

"So, which of you dick waffles bombed the school?" Alucard growled out, for once wishing the priest would regenerate his head quicker.

"Little old me." A voice called as a ginger asshole in a suit pushed his way forward. "Hello again you little red bitch."

"Torchwick." Ruby spat venomously as she signaled Weiss to raise a shield behind her. "See you became a beast."

"I am not a beast, I am a demigod! And when I'm done I think I'll rape the brats" The theif gloated making ruby snarl before with a boom and burst of black petals lunged for the vampire, the Nazis and white fang ignoring them in favor of rushing the others. A explosion of fire dust sent ruby flying into a building.

"You bitch, THIS IS MY GOOD SUIT!" Torchwick snarled as he aimed his cane at Ruby and the bottom dropped revealing a barrel, his suit torn in several places and five deep cuts across his chest were steadily bleeding. "NOW DIE" a hail of six shots rang out covering the area Ruby was in fire and dust.

"Hey, tortch-dick!" A voice called making everyone stop and see ruby on the second floor balcony. "You missed! WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP!" She cried as she literally ran up the face of the building on all fours.

Alucard sniffed as he wiped away a single tear. "I've never been more proud."

With a snarl Roman tore after her leaving Alucard, Weiss and the woman to defend the unconcous Taiyang and regenerating Ozpin. Soon more drop ships, each painted w ith the crude swastikas arrived, circling the building Ruby and torchwick were fighting on.

Ruby wasted no time in jumping aboard one dropship and began to tear apart the crew in the main cargo hold leaving a pool of blood and Gore in her wake as she tore through the white fang grunts and ripped out the throat of the only vampire onboard with her own fangs drenching her shirt in blood before she fired Jackal twice into his head. She then proceeded to drop open the cockpit door and pulverized the pilot's head before turning her attention to the other two ships. Sitting at the controls her fanged smirk grew as she opened fire upon the two other drop ships. The nose mounted minigun whirred as a stream of bullets tore into the first ship detonating it. The second soon lost control and dived towards her. Eyes wide ruby jumped out of the window a moment before the two aircrafts hit and exploded into a massive fireball. She landed on the roof and span about trying to pinpoint Romanamoung the various vents, chimneys and aircons.

"Right here bitch." Roman snarled as he rushed forwards, swinging his cane at Ruby, breaking her left arm and bruising her ribs. "Take that!"

"Release control restriction level 6 of the Cromwell invocation section B, resteictions lifted until all targets have been rendered silent. May the souls of the living dead be sent to eternal damnation amen." Ruby chanted while dodging Roman's swings, her hands making the shape of a square over her right eye before with a burst of unholy aura she unsealed to level 6 restrictions branding her access to a total of 40% of her full power. She lunged forwards, his fist sending Romans left arm flying off with a spray of blood. With a snarl the vampiric criminal swung his flask at her and fired his cane. Holy water burst mere feet from her face drenching the girl in the equivilant to acid for a vampire making her scream in agony. With a massive kick from Roman, Ruby slammed through several air conditioning units and laid there panting on her back, exhausted and in extreme pain.

"Any last words?" Roman taunted as he aimed his gun cane at the downed vampire, he too was panting quite hard, his left arm from the elbow down was nothing but a bloodied stump.

"Just a few, in the name of my father," Ruby coughed, blood splattered his lips as she slowly looked up, her glasses were broken and barely sitting on her face as her eyes glowed a hellish red. "ZA WARDO!"


	16. chapter 16

RWBY Hellsing

AN: just a short chapter this time. Comments when you're done please :)

Chapter: 16

"ZA WARDO!"

The entire world was suddenly engulfed in negative asides three individuals. The first being Ruby who, still panting, climbed to her feet, the next was Alucard who started to casually walk amoung the frozen White fang and Nazis and set up various pranks such as pies, buckets of holy water, missing belts and in one case a garden rake. The final figure not effected was a muscular blonde vampire sipping wine in Atlas who briefly sneezed before going back to his drink.

Walking upto Roman Ruby gave a fanged grin. She raised her hands to the sky and cried out "ROAD ROLLER DA!" with a crack of purple lightning in the frozen world a massive yellow road roller fell neatly into her waiting hands. With a feral smirk she slammed it onto Roman and began to punch the vehicle in a rapid pace, each hit cracking the floor. "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" With a snap time was back to normal. The roof caved in smashing the staircases on the way down as they fell, Ruby still punching the road roller into Roman as they fell with multiple cried of "MUDA!"

Several holy water balloons smacked into the faces of vampires, two buckets drenched the sargents and multiple pies slammed into faces, several tripped on their pants, slamming into the ground and in the case of a large burly Nazi received a rake pole to the balls resulting in a high pitched feminine squeal of pain.

Meanwhile the blonde vampire merely raised an eyebrow at the measley six second time freeze before going back to his drink.

Wasting no time Weiss used a glyph to launch the vampires into the air where Alucard played Pull with them.

A dust cloud plumed out of the building as a sickening splat was heard and Ruby casually walked out gnawing on Roman's other arm and covered in blood. With a quirked eyebrow she raised Jackal and shot the remaining two vampires Alucard had yet to kill.

A frustrated shout echoed through the area as they turned to the massive screen now showing the major throwing a fit. "Nein nein Nein! Du solltest verzweifeln und sterben, um die Grimm anzuziehen, ohne eine Straßenrolle zu beschwören oder Streiche zu spielen! Bah! Ich mache es das nächste Mal selbst und warte, ich bin immer noch auf Sendung?" The clone ranted before someone off screen replied in a muffled voince making the Major pail before muttering "Oh Scheiße." And the connection ended.

"Okay, so who was that?" The white haired woman in Hellsing uniform asked.

"That, Drunk girl was the Major, or at Least his clone." Alucard stated flippantly as Weiss tacked the woman into a hug.

"Mum?" Weiss asked in worry at seeing her crimson eyes.

"Weiss dear please tell me how you got mixed up in this?" Willow groaned softly before taking a swig of her flask.

"That's my doing, couldn't leave someone to die just because their weapon got snapped." Ruby replied, casually munching on Roman's arm.

"That and you have a think for small tittied chicks." Alucard smirked.

"GRANDPA!" Ruby snapped in embarasment as police sirens could be heard in the distance. Looking around ruby noticed one camera, knocked onto the floor was still rolling and still broadcasting so she picked it with both hands, looking directly at the lense.

"Sorry you all had to see that." Ruby gave a bashful smile before looking towards Alucard and the now fully regenerated ozpin. "So, who were those guys?"

"Millennium." Ozpin spat in disgust.

"Right." Ruby nodded before turning back to the camera. "Keep an eye out for them and the white fang, as you saw that is what vampires are capable of when against humans, I ask that you all be careful and don't go out at night as that's when even the lowest level vampires can come out to hunt and..." The camera light blinked off at that point as it ran out of power making ruby pout.

"While that's all well and good Master where did the road roller come from?" Weiss asked as she hungrily eyed the blood splattered vehicle, subconsciously licking her lips.

"Something my dad showed me how to do." Ruby shrugged before tossing Weiss a bag of B- which she greatfully accepted.

"Your father is Dio Bando?!" Willow cried in shock and horror.

"You know dad?" Ruby asked making the drunken Schnee shudder.

"Yes I'm quiet sure I'd remember the bastard who killed my escorts, played baseball with my main guard's balls and left a fucking fist sized hole in my chest!" Willow snarled, fanges bared in anger. Alucard tutted and lifted the shorter woman up by her collar while she kicked and struggled making Weiss giggle at how immature her mother was acting.

"Now now drunk girl, if that didn't happen you'd of never met me." Alucard smirked making the woman huff.

"Well, there's that I suppose." Willow sighed softly.

"That and the mind blowing sex." Alucard added unashamedly making Weiss and Ruby gag in disgust at what their relatives were doing, Ozpin just chuckled.

"That's why I don't date anyone that's family to another part of my one." Ozpin laughed as Ruby and Weiss picked up the two unconcous children and Willow slung Taiyang over her shoulder as she took another swig from her flask.

"Your mum's as bad as uncle Qrow." Ruby muttered to Weiss who merely shrugged having only met the man once.

End

Translations:

No No No! You were supposed to dispair and die to attract the grimm not summon a road roller or play pranks! Bah! I'll do it myself next time and wait, I'm still on air? oh shit.: Nein nein Nein! Du solltest verzweifeln und sterben, um die Grimm anzuziehen, ohne eine Straßenrolle zu beschwören oder Streiche zu spielen! Bah! Ich mache es das nächste Mal selbst und warte, ich bin immer noch auf Sendung? Oh Scheiße.


	17. chapter 17

RWBY Hellsing

AN:

Zeonstar360: basically Ruby stopped time briefly and used a summoned road roller to beat the crap out of Roman, Alucard used it to set up pranks and Dio didnt care and was back in Atlas drinking his wine.

Hermanty342: Yes that's the point Dio didn't care since it had nothing to do with Jojo.

Chapter 17

One the police had shown up after a good ten minutes despite the station only being down the road, Ozpin had dragged off Alucard and Willow to answer questions since Ruby and Weiss were underage and said girls were keeping an eye on the young dragon and her friend who were still asleep.

"Master" Weiss began as she watched the adorable sight. "Have you ever seen anything more adorable?"

"One time." Ruby stated gaining the fledglings attention. "I have a war Corgi called Zwei and when he was a pup I once found him sleeping atop my mum's head while she was walking about the house baking cookies."

"Aww." Weiss cooed as Ruby pulled up a picture on her scroll. Indeed the sight of such a small puppy making a bed out of the hood on Summer Dracul's cloak as she obviously continued to make cookies was too much of a cuteness overload for the fledgling.

"KAANA!" A voice shouted drawing attention to a shocked brunette girl who's eyes were pitch black. Her head shot about in panic before landing on the sleeping dragon who she then proceeded to tackle into a hug and Sob. Kaana sleepily patted her back softly.

"I'm sorry saikawa." The dragon loli muttered softly. "You died."

"What? Baka I'm still alive." The brunette huffed. Kaana just shook her head and pointed to Ruby shocking the vampire.

"Vampire, explain." Kaana demanded making Ruby gulp as Saikawa's gaze turned to the teen.

"Uh well you see." Ruby muttered before switching her scroll to camera mode and then to the seldome used selfy camera and handed it to the girl.

Saikawa blinked twice in confusion at her new eyes before gulping and swiping through the camera options in a blur, unwilling to believe it wasn't a camera filter.

"Saikawa. I'm sorry." Kaana muttered as she gently took the scroll from the now hyperventilating girl. "Metal in your chest, too big. You're eldritch now."

"W-what's a eldritch?" Saikawa stammered in confusion as she and Kaana turned their attention to Ruby making the teen once again gulp in fear.

"Well uh think like a magic boogyman?" Ruby asked/answered. It wasn't the best description but it was the most child friendly one she could think of, after all who in their right mind would tell a child that they were a Monsterous killing machine that disgusted even vampires and would often destroy civilisations with their shenanigans. In the middle of nowhere a grouchy old man called Hustance sneezed and grumbled before blaming the dog for making him look bad.

"So cool!" The girl smirked with a fist pump before turning her adoration back to Kaana who she proceeded to once again hug. "How'd you make me into a boogy man? Is it your semblance?"

Kaana shook her head. "Magic dragon."

"You're magic?!" Saikawa squealed in delight making the dragon and two vampire cringe in horror at the unnatural pitch and tone coming from her mouth.

"Loud." Kaana lamented softly before patting her friends back. "Vampire, any left?"

"Who?" Ruby asked, dredding what would be asked.

"Who survived?" Kaana asked making saikawa freeze in shock and Weiss turn away as to not let them see her cry, she always did have a soft spot for kids and was devastated that so many were killed.

"Just you Kaana." Ruby stated softly as she knelt down with the two girls, pulling them into a hug.

"B-but my mum was there." Saikawa sobbed as her shoulders began to shake.

"I'm sorry." Ruby muttered as she tried to comfort the newly reborn eldritch being.

"Saikawa, stay with me." Kaana stated gently as she tugged the girl's sleeve softly. "Koboyashi nice."

"Is she your dame?" Ruby asked remembering the Dragonic term for mother.

Kaana shook her head softly making her hair wave against Saikawa's face causing the girl to blush bright red. "Aunty Tohru's mate."

Soon the sound of heavy footfalls caught everyone's attention as a busty blonde woman in a maids outfit carrying a red haired woman with glasses in a business suit thundered over, skidding to a halt between the two young girls and the two teens.

"Kaana you ok?" The red haired woman asked in deadpan. The young dragon nodded once.

"Baka vampires why are you here?" Tohru raged at the two teens making Weiss incredibly nervous.

"Press conference then some idiots blew up the school, only Kaana survived and she resurrected Saikawa." Ruby stated with raised hands, after all she knew the old proverb, Meddle not in tha affairs of dragons for you are crunch and good with ketchup.

"She looks fine to me." The red haired woman stated bluntly. Tohru looked at the young brunette and shot ramrod straight in fright. "Tohru you ok?"

"Miss kobayashi get back it's an eldritch being! Don't worry I'll protect you!" Tohru cried as she hastily shoved Kaana and koboyashi behind her.

Kaana however was having none of that and promptly walked around the older dragon and sat down next to saikawa. "Friends." At this Tohru faceplanted at the absurdity of it all.

"Alright, all sorted then?" Weiss asked, her back still turned. "If so good Ruby and I still need to sort out this entire mess."

[Saturday, Beacon Academy.]

Many students groaned tiredly having been woken up at sunrise by an announcement over the PA system. VNCA was still making their way through the elevator, Teams JNPR and RWBY were both making their way to the ground floor too with Weiss stopping briefly by the door to open her parasol to block the light. Coco, Vlevet and yang were particularly agitated that morning as it was a full moon that night and their instincts were screaming at them to go run in the forrest, chase Blake up a tree and screw each other senseless. Finally arriving at the auditorium and settled down they took notice of Ozpin, Goodwitch, Seras, Alucard and Willow standing at the front on the stage.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "I'll make this quick, meet Willow Schnee, the new economics teacher, Seras Victoria the Grimm studies teacher and Alucard the physical education teacher. Have fun." With that Ozpin cackled madly as he rushed off to find some coffee.

Alucard gave a fanged smirk as he stepped upto the microphone. "Sup ya little brats I'm your new teacher so, WHO WANTS TO SEE A DEAD BODY?!" This lead to the humans and faunus of the school screaming like a bunch of second graders in a dark room.

"SHUTUP!" Weiss snapped violently as she chugged another mug of coffee leading to the students whimpering in fear.

"Thank you." Alucard gave a fanged smirk before continuing. "Anywho, ten laps around the school or Baskerville gets breakfast."

"RUN!" Ruby and Yang cried in horror as they sprinted out the doors leading to a mass exodus of the rest of the students. Alucard just pouted at all the lost fun he could of had but his granddaughter knew him too well. With a savage smirk he shrugged and summoned Baskerville the six eyed Hellhound to chance the students. It was only a few moments before fearful screams echoed through the school making Alucard sigh, there was truly nothing more calming then the sound of children screaming...or was it laughing he always got tho two mixed up.

End

Yes Alucard is teaching now. Everyone is doomed! Lol but seriously leave a comment if wish.


	18. hijinks (Warning)

RWBY Hellsing

AN: wow, haven't updated in a while. Any who the long awaited chapter 18!

Chapter 18: hijinks

Let it never go unsaid the motivation of a hellhound chasing you down could produce resaults. Alucard was lounging casually on a lawn chair under the shade of a tree as he watched Baskerville Chase the students around the school for the 7th time. It was on the second try the students remembered what they were training for and tried to fight the hellhound only for Neo to be sent flying which lead to more running and screaming.

"Two more laps." Alucard lazily called as the students passed by once more with Ruby and Weiss in the lead followed by the local werewolves and Neo Ark. Bringing up the rear was Juan and Cardin's old team with the Ark boy narrowly outpacing them. A few meters behind them Baskerville snapped his jaws as he lumbered along.

"WHO WANTS TO PARTY YOU WANNA PAR-"

"Hello, fuck mothering vampire here." Alucard grinned widely as he answered his scroll. He would of preferred to of kept his old phone from the 2000s but they weren't compatible with technology past 2300. Staring back at him through the screen was a disheveled white haired Jaques Schnee. "Hi fuck nugget."

"Don't you 'Hi' me you bastard!" Jaques snarled in anger. "I want my wife back!"

"Hmm, let me th-NO!" Alucard snapped making the man jump. "she's a rather good fuck and fun when drunk, so basically most of the time, you threw that away, end of discussion." Alucard then ended the call as the students made their 10th pass and Baskerville padded to a stop and sat on his haunches panting. "Good boy." Alucard smirked at the hellhound. His smirk only grew as he noticed the terrified students were peaking around the corner asides Neo and Blake who had made themselves comfortable in the tree.

"Leason one. Do not fuck with the hellhound." Yang panted as she flopped onto her back with Velvet and Coco doing the same. "Especially the pervy one."

"You horn dog you!" Alucard laughed at the unrepentant hellhound. "Always chasing some tail."

"Your puns suck." Yang chuckled.

"And you're no howl either." Alucard shot back.

"Oh Satan, they're at it again." Ruby sighed as she lent against the shaded part of the wall with an exhausted Weiss on her shoulders.

Neo slumped in defeat as Juan started taking notes with Pyrrah on the bad jokes, apparently Juan was the only one who didn't notice the red haired woman's crush on him.

"Anyway, lesson two." Alucard smirked widely drawing shudders of fear from the students. "Walking."

"What." Nora deadpanned. "I ain't no baby! I can walk just fine hey renny!" She girl smirked widely electing a sigh from Ren as he shook his head in exasperation.

"He means the fun kind of walk that usually ends up with mass destruction, several hookers, booze and a stolen tank." Ruby stated with a cheerful grin. "When I go on walks I tend to end up in a brawl, several thousand lein in damages and with less cookies than I'd like."

"ONLY several thousand?" Wiess asked with a raised eyebrow. " How did you manage that?"

"I go for VERY enthusiastic walks." Ruby replied with a fanged smirk.

"Goof." Wiess muttered fondly as she messed up Ruby's hair.

"Any who, you have two hours to walk about the forrest and cause as much mayhem, preferably chaos, as possible. I have put a fair few of my firmilials in the forrest along with several vehicles. So what are you waiting for? Set loose the hounds of war! Crush your enemy, kill them! DESTROY THEM!" Alucard called dramatically, his eyes burning a bright red visible through his glasses.

"Give them a hug!" Ruby called with a fist pump and a small jump in the air, Wiess clinging to her back in panic.

"Heh, that too." Alucard gave a savage grin, his fangs glinting in the light. "You will be graded on this so get into your teams and go. Anybody looses a limb then it's their own fault."

"Wait, how is this important to monster hunting?" Juan asked as Alucard calmly drew a whistle from a pocket inside his jacket.

"Don't know, don't care BEGIN!" Alucard roared as he blew the whistle loudly making everyone, even those without enhanced hearing bolt from the painful sound.

[Elsewhere]

The mayor's eye was twitching in annoyance at the sight before him. Him and his men were well aware of Alucard's preference for special turkeys and as such would avoid them like the plague. However they ran into a slight problem, that being that the entire blood supply room had been raided and the bags replaced with turkeys.

"ARZT!" The major screamed in anger. "PRÜFEN SIE DIE SICHERUNGSVERSORGUNG, DIE DER BASTARD WIEDER ERHALTEN HAT!"

"Yes Herr Major." A skinny blonde in a white suit grinned as he adjusted his glasses. "HANS! Überprüfen Sie die Sicherheitsbänder!" He bellowed at a random white fang faunus, this one being a burly blonde with the horns of a mountain goat.

"Damn you to hell Alucard." The major growled in anger as a white substance began to leak from the turkeys. "Damn you."

[With Willow]

The mother of Wiess, Winter and witley giggled drunkenly as she sloshed her thirtyth glass of blood and wine while she staggered down the hall of what was her manor after she picked her ex husband out along with Witley, she did love to kid but he was too much like his father.

"Mary hatte ein kleines Lamm, dessen Blut rot war wie das ihre." She sang loudly, raising her glass as she stumbled against Seras who was equally as drunk.

Behind them a few paces staggered along a dark haired cat faunus with pierced cat ears, a glass of wine hung loosely from her fingers as she trailed along behind them hiccuping slightly as she went. "Can't wait till we find a bed." The woman gave a drunken giggle.

"Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie eine Katze schmecken würde" willow giggled as she dragged the two into the closest room she could find.

"Whatevah yor sayin sondsh secshy." Seras slurred as they fell into a heap on a long couch in what appeared to be a library.

"Kali want some fun." The faunus giggled as she crashed her lips against Willow's making the vampiress moan. "Betah den firsht plan."

"Waz that?" Seras managed.

"Gonna...gon...take ya moony." The faunus slurred as she began to kneed Willow's breasts. "Dis bettah."

"Mehr." Willow groaned as she pulled the two drunks in closer.

End. Translations: ARZT: Doctor

PRÜFEN SIE DIE SICHERUNGSVERSORGUNG, DIE DER BASTARD WIEDER ERHALTEN HAT: Check the spare supplies, that bastard has gotten in again

Überprüfen Sie die Sicherheitsbänder: Check the sicurity tapes!

Mary hatte ein kleines Lamm, dessen Blut rot war wie das ihre.: Mary had a little lamb who's blood was red as her's.

Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie eine Katze schmecken würde: Always wondered what cat would taste like.

Mehr: more.


End file.
